For The Love Of Death
by Vega Vendetta
Summary: When Thalia comes back into the lives of Annabeth, Percy, Rachel and Nico, things are pretty tense. Nico's growing interest in Thalia provokes Rachel to question whether being the Oracle is worth what she won't experience in life.
1. Chapter 1: Party Foul

Chapter One

It was an alluring June evening in the Big Apple. Six-Thirty at night in New York isn't like six at night anywhere else. In the city the sun sat heavily behind railroad tracks, slums, suburbia, and the skyscrapers of corporate America. Scattered breezes rolled in from the rivers cooling off the hot summer air. Hidden partially from view by a shadowy awning stood a tall, scowling boy tapping his foot impatiently as he exhaled smoke from his cigarette. The doorman across the awning from him rolled his eyes in disgust but the boy didn't seem to notice. At twenty-one he was use to many years of adults being disgusted around him, whether it was his, skin tight jeans, long black hair that hung in razored layers around his eyes or his tattoos and piercings he wasn't sure. Most likely it was none of these things, it was probably the aura of death he gave off reminding older people that their time was limited.

A few moments later the first boy was joined by a second, they shared the same dark hair, semi-tan skin, and skinny but hard muscled bodies. That's where the similarities ended however. Where the first boy was dark and brooding the second gave off the vibe of a confident typical all American boy. "Gods why are you out here? It's burning up." Dropping his cigarette to the ground the first boy turned exhaling "You know they take forever to get ready, I figured I'd have time for one smoke maybe even two." The second boy sighed, "Nico, that's not why and we all know it. Your still mad about Annabeth volunteering us all to work at Camp Half-Blood this summer." "Well yeah, Percy I am, I love her to death she's a great friend but who is she to volunteer my time away?" Before Percy could respond Annabeth walked out the door behind them with a beautiful redheaded girl in tow.

"Hey, Rachel." Nico said acknowledging his best friend. "Annabeth." He said coldly. "I hope you forgive me before I die so I can get a good place in the underworld." Annabeth joked not taking Nico's anger at her seriously. Their friendship was one of love and hate.

The group of four began meandering down the trash-ridden streets, illuminated by bright neon colors shining down from billboards, and the dull yellow lights of streetlights. They were headed about three blocks into the heart of the city to an underground club frequented by demi-gods. On one hand it was a bit dangerous for demi-gods to gather in large groups because of the monster attention they attracted but on the other with so many trained fighters in one place most monsters didn't dare attack. There was always about a ten percent ratio of pure humans there dancing and partying, they never seemed to realize that there was anything special about the rest of the patrons.

Upon arriving at the club ironically name Myth; Nico, Rachel, Percy and Annabeth breezed past the line and bouncer straight into the club. A couple of the humans outside yelled in protest but any demi-gods stayed quiet, it wasn't a good idea to mess with two sons of the big three and the Oracle. Plus Annabeth wasn't so weak either and she was easily recognizable in her own right not just as Percy Jackson's long time girlfriend.

Inside lights and music collided simultaneously blinding everyone while making their heart beat echo with a heavy thud in their chest. A girl child of Aphrodite walked past, blonde hair swinging in time with the music her, outfit concealing much less than it showed. Nico leaned over to Percy whispering in his ear. "I love this place." Percy started to agree but quickly swallowed his words as Annabeth flashed him a scathing look. Weaving their way through the densely packed dance floor they ended up in front of a winding celestial bronze staircase whose arm rail supports were composed of removable swords. "I always want to take one of those home." Rachel commented as they moved up to the second level of the floor. Couches and tables decorated this part of the club; it was a lounge/restaurant for those that were hungry or just needed a break from dancing.

Nico and Rachel sat down on a plush red velvet couch to take in the crowd while Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye an immediately disappeared back downstairs to dance. As soon as they were out of sight Rachel turned to Nico with a serious look on her face. "What?" he asked warily. "You know what." Nico leaned back unconsciously moving his snakebites in and out. He really didn't want to have this conversation now, he'd been a loner for a good part of his life when he wasn't by himself he was usually with the dead or with Hades in the underworld that's why he tried to generally make what few friends he did have happy. From Rachel's face right now he could see that she was very unhappy.

"I hate when my friends are mad at each other, and so does Percy. Nico you have to get over yourself and start being civil to Annabeth." "Yeah well Annabeth doesn't seem to mind so much." Rachel sighed exasperatedly "When does Annabeth ever let anyone see her emotions? As a girl however I can almost for sure say she is at least a teensy bit upset." They sat in silence for a few seconds staring over the balcony at the pulsing dancers below them. "Alright, I will." Said Nico underneath his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend smile triumphantly. "Now that that's all worked out we can go dance." She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the stairs.

*****

Three hours later Myth was still just as crowded and crazy, by now most had ingested a good amount of alcohol seeing as how it took a while for a demi god to feel the effects of liquor. Without their inhibitions people were let loose, limbs and morals thrown to the wind. Percy and Annabeth were together near the middle so close to each other they might as well have been one person, Rachel was dancing with a group of human girls on top of one of the platforms that surrounded the stage area laughing at the boys who she could tell were dying to have her but couldn't, and Nico was trying to find a way to escape the pretty but psychotic Goth girl that had latched herself on to him all night.

Taking advantage of her distractedness as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket he turned and walked quickly in the other direction hoping to get lost in the crowd. He hadn't gotten very far however before a tall girl with jet black hair bumped into him with a drink in her hand spilling it all over his red v-neck and black skinny jeans. "What the fuck watch where you're going." He yelled at her. He could see her body visibly tense. Uh oh he thought, a fighting girl. She turned to face him and then suddenly turned right back around. Flicking him off she half-ran through the crowd. Nico looked behind and around him why had she gotten so scared, besides the fact that she had pissed of a son of death but still. The lights were low where they'd been so he hadn't seen her clearly but he could've sworn she looked a lot like… nah he thought it couldn't be she was to old to be who he was thinking of.

He looked down at his wet, sticky clothes and swore. Pulling out his phone he called Percy hoping he'd feel his phone. After calling him three times Percy finally picked up. "Why are you calling me? We're at the same place, or did you leave or something?" asked Percy. "No I'm still here, where are you?" "Upstairs, why?" Instead of answering Nico hung up and hurried up the stairs.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" Annabeth said eyes widening as she took in Nico's appearance. "Some girl spilled this huge glass of vodka and cranberry juice on me, do you mind if we go?" The other three shook their heads no, it was getting late and they were getting tired anyway. On the way out Nico kept his eyes open for the girl that had spilled her drink determined to at least get an apology. "That's her!" He suddenly cried pointing to a figure dancing near the middle of the floor.

"What that bitch with the black hair, let me at her." Rachel slurred trying to shuffle over to the girl in question. Percy rolled his eyes catching Rachel as she stumbled. "She's a lightweight even for a human." He explained to the son of Ares she'd almost fallen on. Despite Nico's protest his friends came with him to confront the girl who was now grinding with some human boy none of them had ever seen. They reached her right as the boy leaned over and kissed her, ignoring the display Annabeth walked right up to the two and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Umm, excuse you." The other girl said voice dripping with venom she then turned around and gasped. "Oh my gods." Annabeth cried. "Wow." Percy said his face mimicking Annabeth's. Rachel stared wide-eyed, and Nico just stood still taking in the situation because staring back at them was Thalia.

"Thalia?" Percy asked loudly and incredulously a few seconds later finally recovering his voice. Unfortunately the song was changing and most people in the general vicinity heard him. They immediately stopped dancing and stared at the circle of six that were standing on the dance floor. Whispers started circulating amongst the demi gods present, Percy, Thalia and Nico all together in what seemed to be the start of an altercation. Many were shocked to see this older Thalia since the story of her joining the hunters was one of the many legends that surrounded the Percy Jackson adventures.

"What are you doing here? And doing that…" Annabeth trailed off obviously confused. Thalia started to answer but Rachel cut her off. "You guys might want to discuss this somewhere else." She motioned to the growing number of people surrounding them. The music was still paused with even the dj watching to see what was happening. The group moved towards the door without any trouble, people parting to make way as soon as they started coming. As the front door closed behind them they finally heard the music start up.

"Are you here with someone?" Rachel asked taking three times to get the sentence right. Thalia shook her head no. She waited for someone to say something not sure where to start herself. "Why aren't you with the Hunters?" Nico's question came out harsh, snapping Thalia out of her momentary shyness. "Why aren't you in the underworld?" she snapped back, hand on her hip, eyes staring straight at him. Nico rolled his eyes; he hadn't seen Thalia in years and had hoped never to see her again.

"Why aren't you with the Hunters though?" Percy questioned. Sighing Thalia ran a hand through her inky locks trying to gather her thoughts. "You guys it's… uh… gods it's a long story. Can we go somewhere and I'll tell you guys?" Annabeth was now over her initial shock of seeing her old best friend and now noticed that her once lively friend seemed a little pale and shaken. Turning to Rachel she whispered in her ear for a second before straightening up and facing Thalia again. "Our apartment is just a few blocks from here, we could all go there." Thalia's eyes visibly widened at the "our" since when were Rachel and Annabeth close enough to live together, how long had she been out of touch with her friends? Still she agreed and found herself walking with them. Each person was quiet processing the night's events. Percy was confused as to why Thalia was there but was happy to see her, Rachel was pretty neutral and really couldn't care either way, Annabeth was a bit mad at her friend, they had been so close and she hadn't even told her she was there and Nico was silently fuming. He hated anything that reminded him of his sisters or the Hunters and Thalia's personality just irked him anyway it might've had to do with the fact that despite their protest most demi gods were like their godly parents and Zeus and Hades hated each other.

Nodding hello to the doorman, and riding up the elevator in silence they made their way to the Dare suite. Like everything Dare to say it was extravagant would be an understatement. Thalia didn't do the customary gasp most did upon entering however because after spending much time on Olympus few things were more impressive. Everyone sat on the futuristic looking but uncomfortable furniture and looked at Thalia waiting for her tale.

Taking a deep breath she launched into her story; "It was about two months ago that things changed, I was with the Hunters in the woods of Massachusetts and something came at us. It was like nothing I've ever seen even Artemis couldn't remember a monster like it. Our weapons and powers were practically useless. Left and right Hunters were being snatched up and, and…" The unshakeable Thalia began crying a little getting caught up in her story. "What happened then?" prodded Annabeth gently. "Did it kill them?"

"No, worse." Thalia said shaking her head. "The best we could figure out is it was taking their souls or something like that. We eventually injured it enough for it to stop fighting but it said, "She would send more." I guess there are monsters banding together, I'm not sure. Anyway Nico your dad came and he said that the Hunters we were looking for, they weren't in his um possession. Those girls are lost out there somewhere, but their bodies are still with the Hunters. Artemis is insisting on the Hunters as a group looking for them. I thought that it would be better to rendezvous and work with the rest of the gods but she didn't agree. I found out it was because my father refused to help with "her charges" So here I am. As a Hunter I was needed but for being a daughter of Zeus she revoked her vow." So here I am."

"She kicked you out?" asked Nico, leaning forward. "Shouldn't you be older then?" "Yeah I should but, I'm still aging as a tree or so my dad says when Artemis revoked my vow I should have become 25 but here I am barely 22."

"We need to tell Chiron about this." Percy said when it was clear that she had finished. "He knows." At this Annabeth's eyes became cold. "So this happened two months ago and you've already talked to Chiron but I had to run into you in a club acting like a drunk slut for us to talk?" Everyone looked at Annabeth in shock; she was usually one to keep her temper in check. She got up and went into her room slamming the door. "She didn't mean it I can tell, I think she is just surprised and probably a little scared. A band of monsters I should've had a vision about that." Rachel mused.

"I guess I should be going then, it's obvious that things are tense here. If she happens to ask no one except for Chiron knows that I'm here or what happened." Said Thalia standing up and pulling down her black leather mini dress. Nico found himself looking at the pale flesh it covered and shook his head. Man was he tired, for a second he had been admiring the smoothness of Thalia's impossibly long legs, gross. Rachel stepped in front of Thalia before she could start going to the door. "No way Thalia you're not going anywhere, who have you been staying with?"

"I've been staying around." Moving closer to Percy, Nico whispered maliciously. "I bet she has been "staying around." In outfits like that kissing anyone." "Well tonight your staying with us, I'm sure Annabeth is going to want to talk to you in the morning anyway." Rachel said the tone in her voice didn't leave much room for argument. Thalia bit her lip thinking she was tired, and hungry staying here wouldn't be that bad, if it came to it she could wake up early and sneak out before the other two girls woke up in the morning. "Ok, just for tonight."

Thalia excused herself asking Rachel where the bathroom was as Nico and Percy got up to say goodbye, heading back to their own shared apartment before it got to late. "Can you believe this."? Percy said bouncing on his toes a little as they waited for the elevator. Nico had known him long enough to know he was antsy his right hand kept curling and uncurling, an unconscious action of wanting to hold a sword. Nico wasn't as anxious lost souls for him were like lost shoes he felt sure that him or his father could easily find them but Artemis seemed to want to be on her own like always.

Percy and Nico lived a few buildings away and although the distance was short the atmosphere was much different. There was the distinct vibe of urbaness, artist, and struggling college students. To Nico it felt much more comfortable then the girls' part of town. "I can tell you were thinking about her." Percy said interrupting the other boy's thoughts. "Who?" Nico asked thinking that he had seen him glancing at Thalia's very short dress. "Bianca." Pinching the bridge of his nose Nico cursed his friend for, for once being observant. Cause that had in fact been the other girl he had been thinking of. "When ever someone says anything about the Hunters or Artemis that's all I think about it, and look Thalia is alive and she hasn't even kept up with her old life. Even if Bianca was still here, we wouldn't have been together or close, not like it was."

At this Percy didn't know what to say, he could sympathize but not empathize with Nico's situation. "It's whatever though it doesn't matter." Said Nico realizing his friend wasn't sure how to respond. "Guess we'll be spending a lot of time with your favorite person now." Percy said trying to lighten the mood. Nico smiled a little opening the door to they're apartment. "Yeah Thalia is my very favorite person." "Hey at least she got hot, I mean if I didn't have Annabeth and wasn't always at odds with Thalia…" Thinking back to the moment in the house where he had been thinking the same thing Nico had to agree. "Hell yeah, she did." With a laugh they stepped inside closing the door on an interesting night.

*Next on " For The Love of Death": Thalia is invited to work at the camp too, much to Nico and Annabeth's dismay. An array of fights ensues.


	2. Chapter 2: My Worst Nightmare

Chapter Two: My Worst Nightmare

The gossamer white curtains of the east bedroom did little to hide the slanting shafts of sunlight that crept in every morning causing Annabeth to always wake up before she really wanted to. Every morning she would roll over slapping the pillow over her head to try to block the light grumbling at Rachel for tricking her into this room and telling herself to buy some real curtains. By the time she fully woke up she would always forget to write down to buy curtains so every morning it was the same thing. This morning the sun wasn't the only thing pissing Annabeth off. She opened her eyes just to have them snap close again as the sun hit her sensitive eyes, the normal soothing sound of the streets below were jarringly loud and her stomach was rolling like the sea of monsters. A hangover and the beginnings of a migraine fucking A she thought. Reaching her arm down towards the floor she hooked three fingers around her purse strap and pulled it towards her pillow-covered head. Rummaging around the seemingly bottomless pit Annabeth finally extracted a super size bottle of Advil and ambrosia. It wasn't really a good thing to mix human and godly cures but she really felt like shit.

Rachel was feeling almost as bad across the suite in the west bedroom, for her Advil was the only cure and Annabeth had the bottle. Cursing she reluctantly swung her tired and drained body out of the bed and padded towards the living room. Thalia was on the sofa sleeping, the only sign she was alive was the random twitches of the limbs hanging off the edge. It was like watching a dog dream about chasing animals; perhaps it was a left over instinctual tic from her days as a hunter. "Oh man" Rachel said as she quietly made her way across, sleep had erased the events of the night before and now they came roaring back. She had a feeling that today she would be playing the role of mediator between Thalia and Annabeth.

"Did you come for the Advil?" Annabeth asked as her roommate knocked and came in. Rachel nodded silently taking the bottle and dry swallowing two pills. "Is she still here?" unlike Rachel neither the alcohol nor sleep had made her forget about Thalia's surprise appearance. "Yeah and I think when she wakes up you guys should have breakfast or something, she was your best friend Annabeth that means something you can't just get mad at her without knowing the whole story." Annabeth knew Rachel was right something about being the Oracle and had made the other girl logical and wise which was what had made the girls stop being enemies. "I know that's the right thing to do but…" Rachel put her arm around her friend. "It's going to be awkward and hard but you owe her a talk at least."

Three hours later Annabeth and Thalia sat tight lipped and cross-legged at a little Greek bistro waiting for their orders to arrive. "So." Thalia said looking up from her nails at her old friend. "You wanted to talk." "Well I didn't want to talk, my friends wanted us to." Annabeth answered. Thalia rolled her eyes at this. "Your friends? They're my friends too." Annabeth leaned over the table, her stormy gray eyes boring into Thalia's. "They were, before you dropped off of the face of the planet." Thalia leaned back crossing her arms and smirking. "I'm not going to even bother arguing with you, this is stupid. Look I'm sorry that you feel hurt if I could make it up to you I would but you obviously don't want me to, so all I can do is say I'm sorry. I don't really expect you to come running back Zeus knows you and your mom can hold a grudge." When she was finished she threw a couple bills on the table standing up to leave, Thalia Grace never stayed where she wasn't wanted. She was almost out of the door when she heard a chair scrape back and Annabeth call "Wait."

"Come back at least eat, I do want to umm apologize too." "See now was that so hard to say?" Thalia asked. Even with the years apart she still knew what to do to open Annabeth up. "Well I'm still mad that our friendship kind of faded off and that you didn't tell me you were back-" "Wait, wait did Rachel tell you that no one knew?" cut in Thalia. "She did, but still that's almost worst if I wasn't the first you thought you could count on ok, but to think you were alone out there. I was alone when you and, and well you know who found me and we said we'd always be there for each other."

Their food had arrived by then so they sat in silence for a few seconds sipping tea and pondering over their words. "Let's spend time together then we can catch up, fight some monsters like old times." Suggested Thalia finally. "I can't I'm leaving for camp next weekend. Percy, Nico, and I are going to be counselors for a new class. "Battle in real world situations." Said Annabeth. "What the hell is that?" Thalia asked curiously. "We're just going to teach kids how to battle around mortals, in cities things like that, things like what we did." Thinking for a moment and idea formed in Thalia's head. "Need another teacher you seem to be at an odd number right now." "Well that's true Rachel isn't coming to camp for another three weeks and she'll be busy with prophecies and quest. That could work." Said Annabeth giving her friend a tentative smile. Thalia smiled back. "We have all summer to patch things up and maybe you can help me find the Hunters… wise girl." Annabeth laughed at her old nickname. " I do love a challenge."

For the next two days the three girls mostly stayed to themselves having girl time and helping Thalia get situated in the Dare Suite. It was a four bedroom place so Rachel had kindly offered to let Thalia stay there and not on the sofa. They helped her decorate her room and shop for clothes to wear at camp and whenever they went out. Although it had only been two days Thalia could already feel a lot of Annabeth's animosity towards her fading. For this she was thankful, with all that was going on it was nice to have someone that really got her back on her side.

Meanwhile Percy and Nico were getting ready for camp slowly but surely. They'd been spending most of their time cleaning their incredibly messy apartment and occasionally throwing things in their "Camp Pile" that would eventually be shoved into a couple suitcases. Wednesday night found them done with cleaning and laying haphazardly on the sofa and love seat flipping through channels and drinking beer out of a cooler. "This is our last week in the city and we haven't done shit." Nico complained gulping down the last of his third beer. "Blame Annabeth she refuses to go out with so much left to do." Percy said. "Why blame Annabeth all that's left to do has to do with Thalia, I blame her." Replied Nico. "Gee thanks." Came a distinctive girl voice from the doorway. Crossing through the frame came Thalia dressed in black skinny jeans and purple zebra print vest. Sometime over the past few days she'd added purple streaks to her ebony hair. "Percy, Annabeth wants to hang out with you she's downstairs."

"Could've given me some warning." Percy mumbled running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and swipe on some deodorant. "I don't think your going anywhere fancy if that helps." Thalia called down the hall to where Percy had disappeared. Nico steadily ignored Thalia and kept trying to find something to watch. "Hey Thalia go ahead and sit down instead of just standing there. Thanks Nico I will." Thalia finally said sarcastically. "What you know how to sit." Said Nico never taking his eyes off the TV. Rolling her eyes Thalia couldn't help but notice that despite his bad attitude Nico had definitely grown up a lot, even seeing how attractive Percy had gotten was surprising but she had never thought that Nico could ever be considered hot yet here he was. To bad his personality ruined it. "Jerk." She hissed absentmindedly fiddling with her silver drakon fang necklace. "I try." He said "I feel special."

"Alright see you guys later, try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Said Percy slipping out the door to meet his girlfriend. "Wait your not staying are you?" asked Nico finally looking at Thalia. "They're spraying some kind of chemical at the suite, Annabeth is going out, Rachel has a family dinner, so I'm here with you." Answered Thalia fake smiling innocently. "You have to have something better you could be doing." "Actually no I mean, I could look for something but I have to talk to you about something anyway." What could she have to talk to me about thought Nico. He scanned his thoughts trying to think of anything that he'd done lately that could possibly involve her in some way but nothing came to mind. "Have you seen the camp counselor, class schedule thing yet?" she asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts. Nico vaguely remembered Percy reading it laughing and saying that he should really take a look, of course he hadn't and now who knew where it was. "No, should I have?" he asked.

Wordlessly she handed a thick piece of paper to him. He rubbed it between his fingers, papyrus, the half-blood symbol was stamped on it in the upper right hand corner. His eyes slowly took in what it said reading the ancient Greek a little better than they would read regular English. He swore when he reached the line where his name was. It said "Real World Battle Prep. Mon, Weds, Fri: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, 10am to 11:30am. Tues, Thurs, Sat: Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, 10 am to 11:30am. "Are you kidding me." He finally said looking up. "Hey I didn't make it." Thalia said shrugging her shoulders. "That's why I thought I'd attempt to hang with you for at least a little while, apparently we'll be spending a lot of time together this summer between planning class and teaching it."

"No we won't, I'm getting this fixed." Said Nico standing up looking for a shirt to put on before going out. Thalia was momentarily put off seeing his smooth tan skin but quickly snapped out of it. "Already tried were, stuck skeleton boy." Rubbing his head Nico sighed and flopped back down putting his vans shoes on the wooden coffee table before him. "This really fucking sucks." "Hey!" said Thalia standing up with her hands on her hips staring down at him. "What did I ever do to you? Ok I've never even really talked to you and you just like hate me." Nico raised an eyebrow, he knew what she could do but it was still hard to be intimidated by a skinny 5'5 girl when he himself was 6'3 and practically all muscle. "Hey you hate me right back." "Well I'm not going to be nice to someone that's mean to me, what's the point. You have this pre-judgment of me, and you shouldn't. You don't know me at all." During this she had moved closer and jabbed her finger in his chest emphasizing her last words. Knocking her hand aside Nico stood up, towering over her.

"I know enough to know that I don't want to know more. You think your so tough standing up to some monsters and getting turned into a tree and everything, then when things get really bad you back down and join the Hunters instead of fighting with the rest of us." Nico said low and angrily. Thalia scoffed. "I did fight with the rest of you. Hello I was there at the last battle. I was there before you!" "That's not what I meant, Percy and I embraced our roles of the prophecy you, you ran from yours, if it wasn't for whatever happened in the forest you would still be 15." "I don't have to explain my choices to you." Said Thalia coldly. Nico had struck a nerve, she wouldn't let him see that thought. At 15 fresh from near death she had been scared and now years later she did feel that her choice had been one of a weak, scared, young girl. Not the girl she was now.

Through out they fight they had moved closer and were now inches apart, both could see the shadows growing from Nico's anger and feel the static in the air from Thalia's. "I didn't ask you to, I'm just telling you why I don't think you're worth my time or respect." At this Nico saw her emerald green eyes waver a little and go lighter as a sheen of tears swept across, they didn't fall though and she didn't look away. She held his gaze until with a sigh he sat back down and once again picked up the remote. Not being completely heartless Nico did feel a little bad about making a pretty girl upset. It was Thalia though she'd get over it fast. The TV was the only sound in the apartment for the next hour until Percy and Annabeth came back.

"This isn't going to work." Thalia told Annabeth as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"This is so not going to work." Nico said to Percy as soon as the girls had gone outside. "It will just give it time." Percy said not really paying attention. "Why are you so happy, I'm so fucked." Percy just smiled winking at his friend as he went to take a shower. At least one of us is getting fucked in the good way Nico thought turning the TV up to ear splitting volume.

*Next on " For The Love of Death": The busyness of camp keeps the friends from spending much time with anyone but their teaching partners. Between being stuck with Nico all the time and the stares she's getting Thalia is thinking maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3: My Town

Chapter Three: My Town

High off the ground on the sixth hundred floor of the Empire State building three days later the streets of Olympus were filled with muses and minor gods, cavorting around the city. They were joyous for the most part going along with their daily lives, curious as to why their higher brethren had called a sudden meeting. Inside of the main chamber of the palace eleven of the main gods sat on their thrones bored and restless, Hestia sat near the door on a simple chair calmly poking the small fire at her feet.

"Why are we here again?" Apollo asked Athena, lazily dangling his feet over the arm of his chair. "Really Apollo, would you behave more like a god." Grumbling he sat up and adjusted his tunic. "Alright, will you answer my question now?" "I'm not sure why we're here." Athena answered before primly turning away to talk to Hera. Just then the far doors crashed open and in stormed Zeus looking for all he was worth like a King of the Gods. "Show off." Poseidon whispered to his brother Hades. Demeter made a hushing noise at them. Stopping a fight between her three brothers was not on her agenda for the day.

Zeus sat on his chair glancing around at his family, they all waited patiently staring at him waiting for him to speak, all but one. "Now, whose missing?" he finally asked. Everyone glanced around their eyes landing on the empty seat on the left side. "Where's Artemis?" Apollo asked. It wasn't like his sister to miss a meeting, she was the responsible one. "Exactly, where is Artemis, Hermes?" Zeus said prompting the messenger god to speak.

"Don't look at me I personally delivered the message, she was in the middle of some "epic" hunt." Said Hermes not really that concerned. Artemis was known to get completely engrossed in a hunt it was a wonder that she hadn't missed out on something before now. "It's not just some epic hunt." Hades said speaking up. All heads swiveled towards him, surprised that he had spoken without being asked a direct question. Even after nearly eight years old habits were in place, most simply forgot to include him in discussions, and he still kept to himself. Much like what Nico did on earth. "Zeus knows, why don't we let him explain it." Hades suggested eager to see how his brother would explain the situation.

"Explain what, exactly?" asked Ares. "Why he's managed to alienate two of hid daughters with one stone." Hades replied. Zeus blushed as much as a good could, silently fuming at Hades for making him discuss his latest mistake in front of all the gods before he could come up with a way to tell it that made him look good. "Um, you see the Hunters have run into a bit of a problem. They've been facing a monster one that I'm not sure if any of us have ever faced before, it steals and feeds on souls… immortal souls." There was a collective gasp around the room. "If I may." Hades interjected. "Not only do they steal souls they make them somehow disappear they're no where on earth or in my domain the bodies appear to be catatonic but since an immortal soul can't be destroyed it can still feel." "Wait, wait, wait." Apollo said standing up. "So the immortals it eats can feel themselves being hurt, forever?" Hades nodded grimly. Apollo slammed his fist onto his throne. "Why aren't we out there helping my sister then? She has her Hunters but they're not, they're not." "They're not gods." Finished Athena as Apollo closed his eyes and shook his head. "The Hunters have always been Artemis' priority, not ours." Hera said coolly. She had no love for Artemis seeing as how she wasn't her daughter, just another one of Zeus' indiscretions. If she insisted on going out to her own doom what was it to them? "That's what I said my dear." Zeus said reaching out to take his wife's hand. "Thalia didn't agree however she wanted the rest of the Olympians to help, Artemis felt that Thalia thought the Hunters weren't able to handle it and terminated her term as a Hunter." Said Hades quietly.

"Father." Athena said not shocked at what she was hearing but still disappointed. "We must find Artemis and we must fight this monster." "I will not back down on this!" Zeus roared, tired of being questioned. Voices erupted into protest, all shouting over each other. Gods and Goddesses saying what they thought would be right.

Un-noticed like always Hestia sat not getting involved still at the end of the court, beside her was another un-noticed figure watching silently. When the edges of a few gods started smoking hinting that they were seconds away from their true forms she turned to the other person. "Percy you might want to get out of here now." And with that his mind was sent reeling six hundred stories and a few streets away.

Percy awoke with a start, sheets tangled, and panting. It had been years since he'd dreamed himself into any place, the last being when he would see the plans of Kronos. He laid back down fully awake staring at the ceiling. So Thalia's story had been true he thought, well he had figured it was she wasn't the type to lie about something like that. What un-nerved him was Zeus and Hera's cavalier attitude and the few gods and goddesses that supported them. He knew they didn't go out of their way to help demi-gods but to diss one of their own like that? The monster they had been talking about had seemed pretty evil, and cunning too, something was going to have to be done about it. Percy itched for the chance to go on a quest and find whatever it was but Rachel, hadn't made a prophecy for weeks and rarely did the ones she did make have to with Percy. Maybe my adventures are over he thought bitterly. Rolling over he glanced at his clock it was 9 am. There was no time to go back to sleep the alarm would be going off at any second. Simultaneously there was a piercing bell in his and Nico's room.

"Fuck this." He heard Nico yell. "I swear I just went to sleep." Percy started to reply but found he himself drifting off again. At 9:30 his cell phone went off, he brought it to his ear and murmured a sleepy hello. "Your still sleeping aren't you seaweed brain." Accused Annabeth. "No." he protested. "I'm eating breakfast." Annabeth laughed to herself, there was no way he was up and eating breakfast. "Alright then we'll be there in ten." She said. "Ok see you then." Said Percy pretending to be nonchalant before hanging up and running to the bathroom to start getting ready. "Nico get up the girls will be here in ten minutes." He yelled as he streaked by his friends' room. "Shit, shit, shit." Nico said falling out of bed with a thud.

It was 9:45 by the time they were downstairs, suitcases piled in their arms.

They decided to take Percy's car aptly dubbed "The Ultimate Demi-God Machine" it was an original Hummer in sea blue of course and it was cranked up to the max. The grill, and rims were made of celestial bronze but painted silver to look normal. Annabeth had re done the inside adding in computers and a monster radar detector something she had found on Daedulus' computer and had enhanced to make her own. Some kids in the Hephaestus cabin had also added hidden guns underneath it that shot celestial bronze bullets. It was the perfect vehicle to go to camp or on a quest, considering they were frequently attacked by monsters.

After stowing all their stuff in the back Percy climbed in the driver's seat and Annabeth went to the passenger side leaving Nico and Thalia sighing in disgust as they were forced to sit in the back together. "You guys can handle sitting next to each other for a little while, camp isn't that far." An hour later they sat in heavy traffic still in the city. A sewage main had broken leaving one of the busiest streets un-drivable, detours were in place but somehow they were making things worse. Irritable and tired Percy kept up a steady stream of swearing as he wove in and out of empty spaces on the road almost getting into several accidents. In the back of his mind something was bothering him but he couldn't figure out what, in the rush of the morning what he had seen in his dreams had slipped out of his head.

"I thought your "pimped out ride" was the shit. Shouldn't it fly? Then we could be at camp like that." Said Thalia snapping her fingers. Nico snorted in disgust. "Gods your dense." "I am not! How is that dense?" she retorted. Annabeth turned to face Thalia in the back seat brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Well Thalia since this is Percy's car and he's driving its not the best idea for it to fly considering as soon as the wheels left the ground your dad would probably blast him out of the sky." At this Thalia grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Percy I forgot, hey do you think if I ever went to the beach your dad would drown me? Like I've never just gone swimming at the beach I've been to busy with monsters. Oh and Nico do you think your dad is going to like punish me and Percy when we die for eternity since our dads broke the vow and he didn't." Everyone was silent digesting what she said. "Umm I've never really thought about that." Percy replied, narrowly avoiding hitting the bumper of a small car in front of them as it slammed on its brakes. "Wow way to make things awkward." Nico commented.

"Go die." Murmured Thalia turning to look out the window at the buildings inching by. "Make like a tree and leave." "Nico!" yelled Percy and Annabeth at the same time. "That was so uncalled for." Annabeth scolded hitting Nico's leg with her hand. "I can't believe you just said that." During this Thalia hadn't said anything or made a sound, finally she started laughing. "Dude that was so lame, you could do better than that." Nico looked at her quizzically wondering why she wasn't upset any other time she would've been super offended. "Hold on let me think of something then." He said. "It doesn't count if you have to think of it, you need to sharpen your wit my friend." Laughed Thalia. "Yeah I guess so." Nico smiled despite himself, he liked people that could take a joke and didn't take themselves that seriously. Annabeth wondered where Thalia's good mood had come from but didn't dare ask, she didn't want to burst this tiny bubble of civility.

It was noon by the time they crossed the border to camp where Thalia's old shell of a tree still stood the Golden Fleece still perched on its branches and its old guard, the dragon laying underneath it. Passing it she gazed out of the window shivering a little as if someone had walked on her grave. "It's weird huh? Being back in the real world after you basically got lost in time for a while." Whispered Nico as they wove their way to the tiny parking lot that had been added at the back of camp. She glanced at her friends in the front seat who weren't paying attention to the before answering. "Yeah it is. Sometimes I feel that I should be doing something great because I got a second chance but all I've done lately is fuck things up. When I was in the Hunters I always.." abruptly she cut herself off. Her time and mistakes as a Hunter were her biggest secrets and she had almost started telling Nico about it. He arched an eyebrow but didn't press her as to why she had stopped, instead he agreed with her. "I think the same thing sometime, except I wonder what my life should be like I should be a great grandpa or something. I mean hell I use to see old Model T-s driving down the road now I have a Porsche. I wasn't meant to experience this time in the world young." It was weird actually having a conversation with Thalia but if anyone knew how it felt to be taken out of your life and put back she did. "So we do have something in common." Mused Thalia. "Yeah so when we're together we can only talk about how we should be dead." Joke Nico. "Ooh that's depressing." Thalia said smiling a little.

Camp looked the same as always, well the same as it had looked since after the Titan war. The big house was there the attic now just for storage since the Oracle was living and actually needed a room. Pegasi were in the stables, naiads were playing in the lake and satyrs roamed about playing music to the plants and tending the strawberry field. Closer to the cabin's the climbing wall still spewed lava at camp kids, and the archery field and sword pit were good as new. Many cabins sat gleaming in the sun, row after row after row instead of just the original ones that use to be there.

"Man its good to be home." Percy said grabbing his stuff out of the trunk. The rest followed his lead and trekked up to their cabins. Annabeth waved goodbye at cabin six greeting her brothers and sisters. Nico, Percy and Thalia headed to the first row of cabins where their houses sat majestically obviously the most important although "equality" was supposed to be what things were about now. The lights were dark in all three. "Looks like it's still just us." Commented Thalia. Secretly they were all kind of glad for this they were use to being the only three of the big three, it would be very awkward all of a sudden having a brother or a sister to deal with. Percy had Tyson but most didn't really count him because he was just a Cyclops.

Separating they headed off in opposite directions. Thalia to the big cabin in the middle, Percy to the cabin on the right, and Nico to the one on the left. They would put their stuff away and go train a little before it was time for dinner and the customary start of camp bonfire. The day disappeared fast and soon Apollo was dragging the sun towards the west. The essence of the dream still nagged at Percy all day and even at dinner but still he couldn't put his finger on it. At the fire he snuggled with Annabeth as campers told stories and sang songs making the fire burn brighter and higher. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend brushing her lips against his cheek. "I'm not sure." He answered gazing off into the distance, something just wasn't right. He still hadn't figured it out by the time he went to bed and awoke barely rested Monday morning having not dreamed at all.

Monday was Percy and Annabeth's day to teach so Nico and Thalia had decided to watch their lesson and try to figure out what they should do from there. Annabeth was a natural teacher, and Percy could demonstrate nearly anything. "Stupid invincible show-off." Nico grumbled. When it was over Thalia and Nico headed to the dock to work on their lesson plan hoping being in the fresh air would inspire them. "Their class rocked, ours is going to be an epic fail." Complained Thalia stripping off the dress she was wearing revealing a tiny black bikini. Nico was getting out paper during this and was quiet shocked when he turned around. "Wh- What are you doing?" he stammered put off by how good Thalia looked laying on the ground with barely anything covered. "What does it look like, I think the best when I'm tanning. It's relaxing." "I don't really see how that's going to help us plan our lesson, it seems kind of counter-productive." Nico countered gesturing at her. Oh does it distract you?"

Nico ignored Thalia's question and sat down beside her after stripping off his own shirt, two could play that game. They brainstormed together for a few minutes and began writing down ideas. Every so often Thalia would glance at Nico's still form only to find him looking back at her. Blushing she'd put her head back down and continue her work. Come on it's not like you haven't seen that before she scolded herself. In truth she had seen it before but not in such a close proximity Artemis had frowned on even being in the same room as boys. It was quite alarming to feel the rush of emotions she got seeing Nico, they weren't at all like the feelings she normally had upon seeing him. Unbeknownst to her Nico was feeling the same thing. He was use to viewing Thalia in disgust not as a really hot girl.

_Deciding to take action he scooted closer to her and lightly touched her side. "Think of anything good yet?" she shook her head no. "Well I know what usually helps me get creative." He said in a low voice. She cocked her head wondering where he was getting at, before she could ask his lips were pressed against hers, his tongue prying her mouth open seeking to make the kiss deeper. They broke apart. "What the fuck was that?" she screeched confused though not all together mad. Nico answered by kissing her again this time his hand moving to her hair inches above the knot in her bikini. "You smell like hell, literally." Thalia said shoving him away._

Blinking Nico found himself back in the present staring blankly at the very same infuriating girl he'd just been fantasizing about. "Even in my mind her smart ass comments get in the way. Wait why was I even thinking about her like that? This working together could get tricky" he thought.

"So how'd it go?" Annabeth and Thalia were walking along the borders of camp during their required guard duty. Both of them had been complaining about how much it sucked getting one of the first shifts of the summer when Annabeth had changed the subject. "How did what go?" asked Thalia confused. "You know working with Nico." Oh that Thalia thought, hmm how should she put this. It was great looking at him but working with him had been kind of a trial… "So?" "It was interesting I'm not sure if it was good or bad."

"If it had been me I would've said it was good I saw him laying around bare-chested, yummy. Percy could use some toning up." Annabeth mused. "Yeah it was nice." Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, Thalia wasn't one to not talk she usually had an opinion about everything. "Just nice?" Thalia rolled her eyes she had forgotten how pushy Annabeth could be. "Yeah just nice, one day looking at a hot body does not erase days of insults."

Later that night as Thalia walked back to her empty cabin she didn't notice a figure staring at her from behind a black gauzy curtain. Nico's insomnia always seemed to be worse at camp so years back he had taken to laying by the window gazing out at the moon and stars letting his mind drift. A shadow had crossed his vision and he looked up to see Thalia ending her shift. He thought back to earlier in the evening when Percy had been pestering him about how he had been drooling over body. He hadn't denied it, her body was perfect as for her mind every day it seemed to puzzle him more. He laid back down anxious to sleep so that he would be rested for their first day of teaching.

*Next time: Nico and Thalia teach together and start building a tentative friendship. With their new-found truce will new feelings come into play? It seems that way to everyone but them.*

**Read & Review please, also feel free to share the link to this story with your friends. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling This

_A/N: Sorry you guys this chapter is long but I had a lot to write about and didn't know where to stop! Lol, I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter Four: Feeling This

It was the first Tuesday of camp and everyone was still greeting old friends and new additions. Thalia sat alone at the Zeus table barely eating and breathing heavily, in a few minutes she and Nico would be teaching their first class. It was funny how she had faced monster after monster and had been filled with adrenaline, charging in without a care for her safety just eager to get the job done and now upon facing a group of teens she was freaking out. "Just relax, breathe in and out." She told herself. It wasn't that she was worried about getting up in front of the kids it was teaching them skills. She had learned most of her moves by trial and error or from and amazing teacher like Chiron. She was no hero-trainer; she didn't want to teach these kids bad techniques that got them killed. Looking around she noticed many kids laughing and hanging with friends only Nico, Percy and herself were alone and silent; although she could see Annabeth occasionally turning around mouthing words to Percy. Nico was eating with one hand and holding a book with the other oblivious to everyone else and not looking nervous at all. How is he so confident in everything he does she thought then added and how does he look so handsome doing anything. Rolling her eyes at herself she stood up as Dionysus announced lazily that it was time for the day to get under way. She hurriedly handed a cleaner her plate and ran to where the class would be taught to start preparing for the arriving slew of campers.

"Now first were going to teach how to deal with fighting things, not other people but literally things. Upon seeing them you might be unnerved so we want to desensitize you to that panicky feeling so that you'll be focused on the fight ok?" The campers nodded as Thalia paused making sure they understood. No one really knew what she was getting at and those few who had sensed the general direction didn't look to thrilled. "Nico here is going to call up a few of his friends and we're going to see how you fair against them, now don't worry if it starts getting dangerous he'll call them off. All right ready? Let's go!"

Thalia divided the students into pairs as Nico stood waiting for his cue, a certain girl camper kept eying him, winking as he smiled back at her. A daughter of Demeter, he may have hated her mother but the girl who he found out was named Sage was drop dead gorgeous. She had wheat colored hair and beautiful green eyes like perfectly healthy plants. Once everyone was ready Thalia told Nico everything was good and with a snap of his fingers the ground behind him but in front of the campers split wide open belching out six skeleton soldiers.

"Oh my gods." Several of the kids cried, one son of Apollo fainted dead away. One of his siblings volunteered to take him to the infirmary pretending to be concerned but mostly wanting to get out of fighting the grotesque adversaries. "Ok." Nico said clapping his hands together. "Who wants to go first?" and with a point of his finger the skeletons moved forward.

Metal met bone in a horrible clang mixed in with grunts of exertion and shrieks of terror if a skeleton got to close and touched someone. Four were taken care of effectively and returned back to the underworld as the ground swallowed them up. The last two were particularly vicious though. Nico had said in the beginning they were the bodies of a couple old warlords, hell bent on winning. By this time the kids were fighting fatigue and making stupid mistakes so Thalia feeling bad stepped in thinking that in a few seconds the fight would be over. She was wrong these things were impossible they were almost as bad as the skeleton army that had chased her Zoë, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Bianca when they were searching for Artemis years ago. "Well seeing as how I think we're beat for now let's call it a day." Thalia said to the weary campers, this was Nico's cue to get rid of the skeletons. The kids started to sit down but stopped seeing the bodies still advancing. Thalia had been looking at them but turned around and saw the bodies still moving. "Nico I think we're done here."

He paid her no attention to busy flirting with the Demeter girl who had spent the whole time in the back making cereal fall from her hand and waving it away. "I like your class. It's really cool." She said flipping her hair and batting her long eyelashes. "Any time now." Thalia said scooting the kids back as the skeletons kept advancing; she got out her shield "Aegis" hoping to stall the skeletons a little. Sadly what the living feared the dead did not and they kept coming. Finally risking taking her eyes off her enemies Thalia turned to Nico and sent a little jolt of electricity towards him.

"Ow!" he cried slapping his arm whipping his head around. "Do something!" she yelled back. He took in the scene. "Oh man, uh return to where you belong." And like that the skeletons were gone. Fuming Thalia put up her shield and twirled her sword in one fluid motion. Aiming the point right at his heart she stalked over to him. Gulping Nico moved back running into Sage. "Class is over." Thalia growled. Not needing to be told twice everyone grabbed his or her weapons and moved quickly away. Sage didn't even bother giving Nico one more hair flip. No one wanted to be around when the daughter of Zeus let her temper loose.

Not wanting to let Thalia start because once she did she wouldn't stop Nico hurriedly started apologizing. Raising his hands out in front of him palms up he kept backing up. "Listen, listen I was just a little distracted." Thalia snorted. "A little? They were going to take us all back down to your dad! Would you have come down to get us? I'm going to kill you." Seeing that there was no reasoning with her Nico just decided to agree with her. "Your completely right. Sage isn't so great anyway a little to bubbly for my taste." Thalia laughed at this. "Your really need to, wait what? Did you say I was right?" she lowered her sword a little, narrowing her eyes. He nodded stopping. They were only about two feet apart now that Thalia had put down her sword; they had moved far enough back to be partially hidden from view by trees. Birds chirped around them and the lake waves could be heard lapping the shore in the distance. She began speaking again a little less venom in her voice. "Listen I don't care about your flirting or whatever it's just that it got pretty be dangerous back there, we're supposed to be working together and if we're not going to listen and follow cues then our class is going to be pointless."

"Yeah I know I fucked up. Honestly I thought you were just being paranoid until I saw just how close those skeletons were to you, I mean the class and how bloodthirsty they were. I'm sorry." Thalia inhaled deeply considering his words. "Just don't let it happen again." She began to turn away but Nico grabbed her arm. "Hey, can we be friends? Or at least not rivals?" Thalia regarded his hand on her, she was use to being the one that shocked people but Nico's touch had sent a flare up to her heart, goose bumps surfacing where there skin met. "I think we can manage to be friends, or at least try." He broke into a grin; she really wasn't so bad maybe Percy had been right to threaten him with a beat down. With that threat looming overhead he had really tried the past few days to be nice to Thalia and it had been easier than he thought. "Well?" Thalia questioned. "Well what?" he asked confused. "Are you going to let me go?" His hand was still wrapped around her forearm, he could feel the heat of her body on his skin and realized how close they were. He loosened his grip a little to let her go than thought better about it and pulled her into a hug.

When a few awkward seconds had passed they both let go and stepped back. "I don't think we're that good of friends yet." Thalia said blushing furiously. Now that she was an older girl her boobs had sprung into play with abundance and it felt odd feeling Nico pressed against them. "I think we are." Nico laughed, wanting to feel her against him again. She shook her head with a smile on her lips and walked back towards the food area. Both her and Nico were puzzled about the emotional path they seemed to be going down now. It was slight but was their earlier anger with each other turning into passion or had it been that way all along and they had been reading themselves wrong? Their friends seemed to think that was the case.

The rest of the week sailed by smoothly and was set into a repetitive pattern Three days of sleeping, eating and training and three days sleeping, eating and teaching. It was hard spending time with their friends since their teaching schedules were reversed but they managed to hang out here and there. Whenever Annabeth was with Thalia, or Percy was with Nico they constantly quizzed them on how things were and teased them about how comfortable they seemed to be getting with each other.

Sunday night found each relaxing with their same gendered friend before the week started again. "So on Thursdays class you and Thalia seemed really in sync. Kind of like me and Annabeth." Said Percy poking Nico in the side as they sat on the Poseidon's cabin porch. "Yeah it went way better than Monday, still not as good as you and Annabeth though." Nico said absentmindedly. On Thursday Sage had been flirting with him relentlessly trying to distract him, well not distract him per say but keep all of his attention on her. Her efforts didn't work very well though his focus was almost completely on something else, he knew he should be paying concentrating on teaching but something about watching Thalia teach was more enthralling. She looked at ease in front of everyone even though before class she had confessed to him that she was super nervous. Once she had started speaking however it was like she had transformed, she demonstrated things with speed and agility like a cat going in for a kill, it was really hot.

"I noticed you mostly stood there and Thalia did most of the teaching." Percy commented. "She likes to take control. It drives me crazy." In a bad and good way Nico added in his mind. Percy laughed. "She is kind of head strong, so are you. You guys would be pretty explosive together." With that Nico blushed a little grateful that it was dark. "There will be no being together Percy. She barely likes me now as it is." "Is that the only thing stopping you? You already said she was hot and I think she likes you more than a little bit." Nico responded by pushing Percy backwards into the lake. As soon as he hit the water a wave in the shape of a hand reared up and grabbed Nico pulling him in as well. "Fuck you." He joked coughing up a mouthful of water.

Across the tiny space between cabins Annabeth and Thalia stood outside of the Zeus cabin looking at Nico and Percy dunking each other in the lake. They had stepped outside upon hearing the splashes and laughed at what they saw. "Boys they're always the same, kids at heart." Annabeth said smiling at her boyfriend. "They're not the same as when they were when they were kids in every way." Remarked Thalia. Even from this far away Nico's well-sculpted chest was evident in his soaking wet shirt. Noticing where Thalia's gaze was Annabeth playfully bumped her hip against Thalia's. There fight from when Thalia had gotten back pretty much forgotten Annabeth was ecstatic to have her friend back and eager to see her as happy as she was with Percy now that she could date. "So you know what Percy told me? He said that Nico said that you were pretty gorgeous." If Thalia had been eating or drinking anything at the moment she would've choked on it immediately. "What?" She asked shocked. Annabeth nodded her head smiling, Percy had told her not to tell Thalia what Nico had said but logically if neither knew that each other thought they were attractive nothing would ever happen. "I'm sure that's out of context." "No, no I swear. And I know you think he's hot you may not have said it but your eyes certainly do." Said Annabeth on a roll now. "Maybe we should go jump in there right now what better way to tell someone they're cute but in a wet bathing suit." Thalia glanced at the lake barely listening to Annabeth's crazy suggestions. He thought she was gorgeous? Now that they weren't ripping each other's throats out he had been flirting a little or at least it seemed like it but he flirted with everyone. "I think he's into Sage." Thalia said turning to go back inside it was almost time for lights out. Annabeth didn't follow her in, instead she opened the door and whispered "Your in denial my friend. Think about it, goodnight." And headed back to cabin six. Even without Annabeth saying something Thalia was going to think about it, she could already feel it worming its way into obsessiveness. Now she'd be analyzing his every move and word wondering if there was a double meaning, or innuendo. Sighing she flopped face first into the bed closing her eyes and picturing his face.

Four hours later there was a thump on the floor of the Poseidon cabin, a few seconds later there was another thump, like the sound of a metal pole being set down on a wooden floor over and over again. Seeing that his arrival hadn't stirred his son even a little Poseidon reached over and gently shook Percy. Rubbing his eyes sleepily Percy who could only figure Annabeth would be the only one waking him up this early began to speak. "Really baby we've only been at camp a week and you're already here for a midnight booty call." "While that might be true for Annabeth that is decidedly not why I am here." Answered a gruff voice. Percy's eyes flew all the way open and he slapped his hands to his face, completely embarrassed. Any mention of sex around parents was awkward even if your dad was famous for hooking up with a bunch of people. "Dad what are you doing here?" Percy asked deciding to just ignore what had just happened.

"I'm here to deliver you a message of great importance." "In person?" asked Percy incredulous. "For now Hermes hasn't taken a side I wouldn't want him knowing any sensitive information. He knows both sides need him badly so he's milking his time in the spotlight for all it's worth." Grumbled Poseidon. "Sides for what?" "Sides for Artemis or Zeus, the gods are dividing once again Percy, I'm sure it'll blow over this happens at least once a year but if it doesn't I fear things will be bad." Percy thought about this. "How bad world war three, nature against itself bad or?" Poseidon shook his head no. "Not that bad but still bad enough to cause a few thousand year old grudges. Being that Thalia is close to you I'm sure you know about the situation with Artemis, Zeus and the monster." Percy said yes waiting for his father to continue, and then remembered something. "I saw you all yelling on Olympus, what's happened since then?" "I forgot you had that talent. Since then things have gotten worse, some want to help Artemis others don't. Apollo has been consulting with his Oracle but no prophecies have come out about this monster. Many gods and goddesses feel that that means it's not important but I have a feeling it is."

Percy could see that things on Olympus were strained but wasn't sure what he could do. "So what do you want from me dad?" "I want you to watch what's going on down here see if you here any word about Artemis or the beast she's fighting, if you do help fight it. Oh and as for now Zeus and Hades aren't paying much attention to their children but when they do, I regret to say it won't be good for your friends." And with a salty breeze he was gone.

Percy sat up for close to two hours after that wondering what had just happened. Were the Olympians purposely trying to dispose of Artemis it seemed that that's what his dad had been hinting, and was that warning at the end meant for him to pass on to Nico and Thalia. Did his dad know something he didn't? Were the two foreseen to be together, had Aphrodite cast a love spell on them? With these questions racing around his mind he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

On Monday after he was done teaching Percy got his group together and explained to them about his father's visit. "That sounds serious." Said Annabeth biting her lip. Thalia fumed silently dying to curse out to her father but now wanting to get struck by lightning and Nico listened attentively eyebrows furrowing as heard that most gods didn't want to be bothered. "So they start kind of paying attention to their kids, and now they ignore when each other need help. Do they do anything right?" he said angrily. Percy shrugged. "All I know is that we need to help. I just wanted you guys to know what's going on, now I'm going to tell Chiron." "We need to talk to Rachel too, good thing we're going into the city to get her in four days." Annabeth said. Seeing that no one else had anything to say Percy headed to the big house, Annabeth in tow.

"I can't fucking believe this." Thalia semi-yelled when the other two were well out of earshot. Running a hand through her locks she sat on one of the logs surrounding them. "Does Percy really expect us to go gallivanting off on some quest if we do hear anything." Nico turned studying her. "I thought you wanted to help Artemis." "I did until I realized she was a total bitch, she doesn't care about any but herself and that stupid hunt." "What about your friends, the lost ones and if the hunt is so stupid why were you on it for nearly a decade you would still be on it if it hadn't been for this." He said sitting next to her. "I care about them still I want them to get help but not for the price of losing my respect." Nico sighed in disgust this was the old Thalia. "Do you have any idea how selfish you sound? Your respect is not greater than lives. Just because you didn't get your way you want nothing to do with them." She faced him heating rushing to her face not in embarrassment but in anger. "You don't know what you're talking about Nico, that's not the only thing. I don't give a fuck what you think I honestly don't. I have my reasons." Nico laughed at her statement bitterly. "You have your reasons? Thalia really just admit it your mad cause for once your status as "Daughter of Zeus" didn't get you what you wanted."

At this Thalia stood up indignant. Whipping her hair back she bent down until she was eye level with the equally dark haired boy. "No Nico that's not it at all, I would be a lot better off if I didn't have that title." "So what is it then, you still wont say." His anger was coursing through his body this was the big fight he'd always knew he'd have with Thalia his next words were ones he'd been dying to say for years. "Everyone said how you use to be some great, fearsome warrior and then you come back from the dead and pussy out on everything. You join the hunters, you let my sister die. You're a coward." Stepping back as if she'd been slapped Thalia regarded Nico coldly, tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "Is that what you think? Why you use to oh excuse me obviously still do hate me? You think I let your sister die. I wasn't the only one there you know. I-" Nico cut her off. "I know you weren't I blame them all a little and all that could apologized except you, your so callous Thalia."

"Well I might have been one of the reasons she died but I didn't _let_ her die there's a difference. I'm one of the reasons both of you got out of that school alive, if that manticore had gotten to you… I can see that nothing I say is going to change your mind. I'm sorry you feel that way about that Nico and that we don't see eye to eye on the Artemis issue but I'm going to hold my ground. I guess I'm like my father in that way." Under her breath she added. "And to think I was going to take Annabeth's advice today." "Her advice about what?" Nico asked gruffly his anger subsiding a bit; with those words off of his chest he realized how hurtful they'd been. "Her advice to tell you that I thought you were pretty hot yourself, and that I wanted to get to know you better." Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she blinked at him then walked away having nothing left to say. This wasn't what she had expected today at all, it seemed like once again she was on the outskirts of her friends.

"She wanted to get to know me?" Nico whispered still sitting where Thalia had left him. Suddenly their argument moved off the front burner of his mind. "Way to go." He said to himself. "When ever there's a chance of you being happy you fuck it up."

Thalia taught alone on Tuesday, Chiron told her that Nico had been called down to the Underworld until Thursday. On Thursday Nico taught alone since Thalia was unable to teach due to "Feminine Issues". Thalia knew they were just avoiding each other. She mentally slapped herself everyday as if the argument hadn't been bad enough she had pretty much admitted to liking Nico or at least starting too. The next time they saw each other was going to suck. On the other hand Nico wanted to see her, he really had been called down to Hades' palace to discuss the "Artemis Situation" and upon arriving back at camp he had chickened out on going to search for Thalia himself. Percy urged him to just go to her cabin, things would be worse the longer he waited. All day Thursday he gave himself pep talks running over what he would say in his mind before finally right before ten pm he went shyly to knock on her door.

"Knock, knock, knock." No answer. Swallowing he knocked again. "Thalia it's me uh, Nico. Listen I know you don't want to talk to me, I came to apologize and ugh you're not going to open up. I'll just leave this here." Gently he set down a bouquet of flowers the stems were black marble and the petals were made of blown glass the color of the fires of hell, beautiful in a eerie way. "Those are pretty, thanks Nico." Came a voice behind him. Thalia was walking up the path having just left Annabeth's cabin where they'd incidentally been talking about whether she should or shouldn't accept Nico's apology. Percy had given her a heads up that he was going to do it. When she had left she still hadn't decided if she would or wouldn't.

He picked up the flowers and held them out to her. "Thalia. I, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but that I really do mean that and if you want to get to know me…" She moved next to him unlocking the door to her home, and then plucking the flowers from his hand. "These really are pretty." She commented. "Your really pretty." Nico said deciding to throw that out there. She smiled a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks." She still wasn't sure what to say about his apology. A big part of her wanted to just accept it but she wasn't one to run back to people that had hurt her. "Can I come in?" it was an innocent enough question, still Thalia agreed reluctantly it was against the rules for opposite genders to be alone in a cabin together. He sat on her bed waiting for her to speak. "So?" There was still a long pause after his inquiry then finally, "So against my better judgment I'm going to forgive you. It was a sensitive subject for both of us and well some of the things you said might've been right. Even though I hate to admit it." "Admitting your faults is hard, I'm good at reading people I shouldn't have just thrown them out at you." Nico said his way of saying that he had been at fault too.

Things got awkward quickly after the apologies were out of the way so Nico excused himself to go back to his cabin before they both got in trouble. On the way out he gathered all of his courage and put his foot by the doorframe before Thalia could close it all the way. "If you still feel the same, I'd like to get to know you better too." It came out in a rush of breath, Thalia had to think back on it for a second to decipher what he had said. She grinned shyly blushing, so he had remembered her parting statements. "As long as we don't fight like that again, I'd like that." Looking into his eyes she found blood moving through her in strange places. His eyes she could see were a little cloudy with lust as he took in her body as she lounged against the door.

Licking his lips he leaned in as he had in his fantasy and pressed his lips against hers. It was even better in real life than he could've imagined and she didn't say anything to ruin it, in fact she was speechless as he moved away. Her lips had been incredibly soft, they'd molded to his right away following his as they moved in perfect sync. "Wow." She said. "Wow indeed." He replied before giving her another quick kiss and bidding her goodnight. She closed the door behind him then opened it again as she ran out and quickly ducked among the shadows back to the Athena cabin. Sneaking in she found Annabeth, quietly woke her up and whispered six words in her ear. "He kissed me, my first kiss." Annabeth's scream of excitement woke up the whole cabin. "Whoops." She muttered before collapsing with Thalia into a fit of giggles.

*Next time: The gang goes back to the city for a night of fun, but what's too much fun? Will a secret and a jealous best friend ruin the budding relationship between Nico and Thalia*

** Read and Review please **


	5. Chapter 5: Love Struck Lightning

Chapter Five: Love Struck Lightning

A gentle breeze trickled through the array of trees surrounding the camp, for a summer day in New York it was beautiful. The heat had broken making the outdoors bearable and the beaches even more crowded than normal or in Camp Half Bloods case the lakeshore was over crowded with sun bathing bodies. Since they trained all the time the campers would occasionally get days or weekends off and this was one of them, the first of the year; everyone was taking advantage of two days without faking killing things. Well almost everyone while most were staying at the camp relaxing Chiron had given Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia permission to go retrieve the Oracle from the city, yes she could have gotten there herself but Chiron knew how antsy his charges got so he decided to give them a little break back into the real world. They would be leaving in an hour for a night downtown before coming back to train on Sunday.

Away from the lake in the middle of the camp two boys moved along the path aimlessly wasting time as they waited for their friends to finish getting ready. They were the only human figures to be seen around, nymphs darted through the trees going in the opposite direction to spy on the shirtless boys swimming and splashing about. "What a great day!" said one of the boys. "Wind blowing, sun shining, birds birding, or chirping whatever it is they do. This weekend is going to be perfect." His friend laughed throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Oh boy Nico what has gotten into you, you kiss a girl once and now your Mr. Optimistic? If you guys ever actually go out she's going to have you whipped so fast." "Hey we've kissed three times actually, once again last night and that's not just it, we get out of this renaissance fair and get to get fucked up for two days! Who wouldn't be happy at that?" Percy had to agree as much as he loved being at camp doing things he was good at he did enjoy the city immensely. Thalia and Annabeth were going to meet them at the car with their stuff in a few minutes and they'd be on their way.

Heading towards the car from the opposite side of camp were the two girls struggling under the weight of the backpacks they'd pack to bring with them. Each was filled with a collection of make up, many different pairs and kinds of shoes, and a closet full amount of clothes. "Thank the gods you enchanted these things to hold way more than they should." Said Thalia. "I know right, I mean we're only going to be gone two days and a night but you never know what we're going to do I had to bring a lot of outfits to be prepared for anything." Replied Annabeth. Shuffling along a few more feet in silence they finally arrived at Percy's hummer and leaned on the bumper waiting for the boys to appear.

"So tonight I'm getting drunk, dancing with Nico and hopefully checking a few more things off my list." Thalia said snapping her big red gum. Annabeth raised an eyebrow playfully. "Check a few things off your list? Like what?" Thalia bit her lip. "Ok don't laugh but I made a list of things I want to do to catch up to my age you know, like uh more than kissing." Her friend smiled at her giving her a hug. "Awe look at my best friend, growing up. Your going to love it, kissing is great but other things feel pretty fantastic." A snap of a branch alerted them that people were coming their way; peeking around the car they saw Nico and Percy almost to them. "You'll give me pointers?" Thalia whispered hurriedly in Annabeth's ear. "Of course!"

The boys charmingly offered to pack up the car and soon they were ready to head out. As soon as they were away from the camps borders and their electronics worked without lagging Percy cranked up the radio and they all rocked out to the sound of synth, guitars and vocal screams. "Tonight you and I are going to have a good time." Nico said leaning into Thalia putting his lips against her ear. She moved her head a little until her lips met his. "Anything would be better than last time, I'll try not to spill anything on you." He snapped her bra strap lazily "I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you did. Funny how three weeks changes things." She began singing along with the song as Nico casually slipped his other hand higher up her leg right under the hem of her skirt. Sadly Annabeth turned around at that moment to say something to her friend so he jerked his hand out pretending to be scratching his leg. "I saw that." She said calling him out. "Annabeth you're always out to ruin my fun." Replied Nico closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the seat. "Better not cock block me tonight."

Stars glittered against the obsidian black sky, their light faint in comparison to the pale glow of the moon. It moved across the night pausing overhead for a few hours sending silver rays down onto the sidewalk of the city. "I am so pumped." Rachel yelled into the air, waving her arms around. "Oh I missed you guys!" Percy gave her a hug as she ran up to him outside of her building. Thalia and Annabeth came out after her decked out in some of their finest club gear. Annabeth wanted to get lucky and Thalia wanted to get luckier than she had been. Heading towards Myth they all talked and laughed easily embracing their freedom and relishing the night atmosphere of New York City.

Rachel walked by Nico in between him and Thalia eager to catch up with her best guy friend. She hadn't heard all the juicy details of camp yet and Nico wasn't sure how to break the juiciest part to her. Rachel had always been like a pit bull when it came to him and girls. She thought most of the ones he liked were whores not worthy of him and usually treated them like shit. He knew that Thalia and her got a long pretty well but that was as friends not as best friend and possible girlfriend. In fact Rachel probably thought he still hated Thalia.

"I've got lots to tell you." He said falling into step with her. "I can't wait to hear, but its going to have to wait cause right now its time to party up!" Everyone laughed at Rachel's exuberance she'd been cooped up for to long preferring to not go out with normal mortals to much, their lives were just to different they had nothing in common. She bounded into Myth ahead of them ready to dance, Annabeth followed eager to get rid of some energy too and Percy went straight to the bar.

"Guess it's just me and you partner." Thalia said wrapping an arm around her crushes waist. "Mmm just the way I wanted it." He said burying his head into her hair taking in her wonderful herbal scent. Taking his hand Thalia led him onto the dance floor putting themselves around other people to avoid to many stares. As a popular dance/hip-hop song came on Thalia gave out a little shriek. "I have to admit I like this song, let's dance baby." Grinning seductively she pulled him against her back wrapping his arms around her, rocking their hips back and forth Nico felt like he was in heaven feeling her ass against him. As the song changed and the tempo slowed down, Thalia changed her movements to match it, she moved her lower body languidly then dipped her knees and brought her butt up rubbing it against Nico. "I never would've pegged you to be such a tease." He said trying to control his breathing; even the hottest girls didn't usually affect him like this, this fast. "There's lots about me you don't know." She responded pulling her hair to one side giving him a few of her long creamy skinned neck.

A few songs later Nico was practically in agony he was trying to find a way to take Thalia upstairs without it seeming like that's all he wanted. He was going to need fresh air to think clearly about this. "I'll be right back." He said moving away. Thalia stood still in the middle of the floor wondering if she had done anything wrong. The air outside of the club was nearly as hot as the air inside, it did nothing to clear his mind: maybe a cigarette was what he needed. Lighting up he nodded to the man smoking beside him. "Saw you inside, that's a good looking girl you got there." The man said. Nico looked around; yeah he was talking to him. "Oh uh yeah she's not my girl though." The man chuckled crushing his butt on the ground. "You might want to keep it that way boy, my dad wouldn't hesitate to smoke you up for touching his baby girl." Nico stiffened straightening his back and drawing up to his full height. "If your dad messed with me he'd have to mess with my dad." "My dad's been messing with yours for forever, I'm here to help you out cousin. Stay away from Thalia." The man turned to face Nico fully; it was then that he saw the fire smoking behind his eyes and the scars lining his face. Ares. "I'll take that into consideration." Said Nico throwing his half smoked cig on the ground. "Better do more than consider it. It's your funeral though." Said Ares, he walked away in the opposite direction of the club disappearing into the night and leaving Nico more shaken then he'd let on.

"So basically you just, ugh I can't believe your making me give you explicit directions. You uh, oh I don't know its like eating an ice cream cone, you lick and suck but never bite." Said Annabeth looking around hoping no one else had heard. Thalia laughed drunkenly. "Your so red! So that's it, that's all you do?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah pretty much." She waved a bartender over, a handsome son of Hermes and asked him to bring them two more tequila shots. It was the busiest time of the night at the club. People spilled upstairs and out the front door, giddy and light headed from sipping on drinks. The DJ was spinning tracks faster and faster switching back and forth between songs, mixing them up, and mashing them together with style keeping the floor packed. A couple show off half-blood girls were on stage dancing, well dancing was a loose term, more like stripping with clothes on for everyone and stumbling around drunkenly threatening to fall off into the crowd. "It's getting crazy here tonight" Annabeth said squinting her eyes as the fiery liquid raced down the back of her throat. "It's about to get crazier look who just got up there." Said Thalia pointing a finger at Rachel's lithe cat like figure climbing on stage to dance with the girls that were still up there. "Oh what the fuck." Sighed Annabeth, throwing her hands up what could she do, their friend was a bit of a slutty drunk.

Upon entering Myth again Rachel was the first thing that Nico saw, she was withering around the stage like a vixen much to the delight of the male half of the clubs patrons. "Oh Rachel." Came a familiar voice beside him "For a virginal host of the Oracle she loves playing up her sex appeal." Percy took a sip of his Jack and Coke and looked at Nico full on. "What's up man, you look a little nervous. I know Thalia's intimidating but you got this. Hey why aren't you with her?" Nico wasn't sure how to respond to his friend, that wasn't why he was nervous at all, well maybe a little but Ares threat had seriously dampened his sex drive. "Nah, bro I know I got this I just think tonight's not the right night you know." "That's bull shit it was all you were talking about yesterday, unless she flat out rejected you which I doubt she did tonight is your night. I want you to go back to camp as a fucking conquering hero." Slurred Percy. Nico couldn't help but laugh and lighten up a little. What were the odds that Zeus had nothing better to do then watch Myth like a TV show. He might be omniscient but half bloods weren't what he was keeping track of. "Your right man thanks." "Anytime, anytime." Percy replied. "Now go get her before your dick goes limp again." With that he turned and headed back to the bar downing the last bit of his drink.

"Well I think it's my time to leave you, good luck and take this shot for some courage." "What are you talking about?" asked Thalia confused. "Something wicked this way comes and I think it's headed for you." Annabeth turned Thalia's head towards the stairs and sure enough there was Nico coming up and looking around for her. Annabeth got up and sauntered past him giving him a wink as she moved downstairs. Nico sat down in her vacated seat and cleared his throat looking everywhere but at Thalia. They sat bobbing their heads in time with the music until he finally broke the silence. "Hey, so…" "So this is awkward." Thalia laughed. "We're going to be talking about the weather next." He turned to look in her eyes glancing quickly at the ample amount of cleavage she was showing before returning his eyes to her face. "Maybe we shouldn't talk at all."

They kissed with a fervor that was almost indecent in public. At camp their three kisses had always been quick and secretive but now Nico pushed further eager to make them more deeper and sensual. Tongues met and twisted, as they got closer together. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer practically on top of him, one hand moved higher and higher until it rested lightly on her breast squeezing softly. "Nico" she breathed softly into his ear causing him to shiver but not at all in a bad way. Her hands, which had been in his hair dropped to her sides' one landing, near the pocket of his jeans. She pulled her mouth from his grinning. "I hope that's your wallet." "Sorry to disappoint you but it's not." He said in a low voice draping one of her legs over his so that she was straddling him. "Oh I'm not disappointed, a little alarmed at its size but not disappointed." She said batting her eyelashes at him. "I think it's time to take this a little further." He said moving his hands up and down on her sides.

Standing up Thalia grabbed the shot Annabeth had left her and swallowed quickly. "Whoa." She murmured as the world spun a little, she stumbled in her heels but regained her balance and smiled at Nico. "Let's go." This was a little alarming to him. "How much have you had to drink?" She swept her hair out of her eyes and tried to act normal. "Does it really matter? Come on I'm fine." He wasn't convinced. "I don't want to take advantage of you, that's not my style at all contrary to popular belief. Thalia took his hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Even if I wasn't drunk I would want this, you worry to much. I just need a little liquid courage for my first time." Well that made sense I guess. Nico thought. Not everyone was the type that would hook up in a club, some might think it was a sleazy but he found it invigorating, the thrill of getting caught was pretty awesome. What he didn't realize was that wasn't what Thalia had meant when she had said "first time".

He pulled her along upstairs until they came to a black oak door hidden from view by two pillars and an abundance of shadow that he thickened to make it even harder to spot. Stepping inside they waited a moment for their eyes to adjust to the light. Thalia could make out a table, chairs and a couch, a storage room for Myth's decorations. "Charming." She said jokingly. They went to the sofa and resumed kissing right away. Hesitantly Thalia moved her hand to the band of his pants pulling the zipper up and down. Without breaking the kiss Nico reached around her to undo his belt giving her easier access. "Your so sexy." He said touching the soft skin of her thigh. She didn't respond to preoccupied with not fucking up what she was about to do. In the two months since she hadn't been a hunter she had kissed three boys but she considered Nico to be her first real kiss because he was the first boy that she had A. semi-cared about, and B. whose name she knew. Besides those kisses she knew next to nothing but the basic mechanics of boy-girl relationships. Artemis had always described the acts couples did as vile and disgusting, Annabeth on the other hand only had positive things to say when she'd given Thalia pointers. Now it was her first time to perform these things that she had loathed for eight years.

Taking a deep breath she reached inside his bands and had to stifle a laugh. "Commando? Really, someone's confident in his abilities to woo girls." "I am confident in my abilities but I just always go commando." Nico replied before biting her neck gently. Doing the motion that Annabeth had shown her Thalia felt Nico growing under her hand. She stuck her tongue out glad that it was pretty dark, that was so freaky and gross. Nico seemed to like it though, his eyes were closed and his head was back as he breathed heavily. "That feels pretty amazing." Thalia resisted the urge to smile this was really easy Annabeth had been right, after giving his shaft a few more strokes she gathered her confidence and brought her head down. "Oh my gods." Nico cried eyes flying open. He discreetly pinched his arm making sure he wasn't just fantasizing about Thalia again. He looked and saw her head bobbing up and down and smiled. Nope, holy shit this was really happening.

Five minutes later Thalia was already bored and her jaw was starting to hurt. How long are you supposed to do this she thought? No one had really said, moving her mouth a little to try loosen her jaw her teeth grazed against Nico. He flinched violently and she jerked her head up and scooted away from him in a split second. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean too, I didn't know that would happen!" "It's ok, really it didn't hurt that much, it just um surprised me." He assured her. She bit her lip feeling incredibly stupid, it sucked learning all of this stuff now when it seemed that everyone else knew what they were doing. "Let me do something to you now." He suggested, it was only fair to return the favor. Thalia agreed figuring she couldn't mess that up Annabeth had said just to lie there, even she could do that.

It was hard not to cry out as soon as she felt Nico's finger enter her, it kind of really hurt but soon it subsided into an amazing feeling. He leaned over kissing her and whispering how hot she was. "Your so tight I would love to." He broke off not sure how Thalia would react if he continued. "Love to what?" she asked in between heavy breaths, Artemis had been so wrong this wasn't degrading it was spectacular. "You know." He said lowering his head to her breast. "Do whatever you want." She replied gripping the table and rolling her eyes back as her body felt the two different sensations. Not needing to be told twice when a hot girl told him to do whatever he wanted he pulled his penis back out and laid Thalia down. "Wait, wait." She said regaining her voice. "Is this going to hurt?" she asked thinking about the first few seconds when just his finger had been. He laughed. "I love how you play innocent." By now the tip of him was right at her opening. She sat up a little scooting away. "Nico I'm not playing, I mean Annabeth said the first time kind of sucks but that it gets easier, so maybe we could do it and do it again or something, I don't know. She also said guys couldn't go again right away or maybe that's just Percy. Can you go again right away?" she babbled suddenly nervous.

Nico just stared at her trying to comprehend everything she was saying. "You're not playing?" he asked deciding to just tackle that part of her speech. "What do you mean your not, you don't know, and you haven't…" She shook her head. "Nico I was a Hunter, eternal maidenhood remember." He swore backing away from her tucking himself back into his pants. "I knew you were a Hunter but I never put two and two together like that. You're a virgin?" his voice was so incredulous that she pulled her dress down covering everything suddenly self-conscious. "Yeah, Nico I am but its no big deal I'm a fast learner, you saw." He ran his hand down his face still in shock. "So this was? All of this was a first time thing? You were going to let me just, just do it? Thalia that's a big thing losing your virginity, you remember that person for forever." "So I'm going to remember you for forever anyway, I just thought of it as another adventure togther. I thought it was what we were supposed to do. You do like me right?" "Yeah I like you, I did, I mean I do but doing that would make this mean something."

"Mean something?" Thalia said angrily. "What do you mean, mean something? This didn't mean something before? What it was just one of your no strings attached deals. The casual sex your so famous for?" She stood up hurt and angry straightening her dress and finger combing her hair to look semi-presentable. "No it wasn't like that I just meant, fuck that came out wrong. We just started this thing I don't know how it's going to go, how serious we're going to be. That would make things way to serious way to fast." Sputtered Nico, hating how things were turning out. How could she not have told him all of this? He guessed that it should've been obvious but he had been stupid and she still could have told him. "Fuck that Nico, all those rumors I heard were right, you couldn't be serious about anyone.

With that she ran out of the door leaving him standing there for a moment before she raced after her. "Thalia, wait!" he called reaching the top of the stairs. She was already half way down; adrenaline and embarrassment were making her move fast. She plowed straight into Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. "How was it?" Annabeth asked lifting her arm to give her friend a high five. "We need to go right now." Thalia said trying to move past them. "What why?" she asked eyes turning serious. "What happened?" "Nothing we just need to go." Annabeth wouldn't let her pass. "If Nico did anything bad I swear to Athena I will-" "No it wasn't him he just freaked he didn't realize that maidenhood meant I was still like a, you know, virgin." Thalia said cutting Annabeth off, hating to admit that in front of Percy though he knew she was as anyone with half a brain would. "Oh fuck." Said Percy realizing how Nico had probably acted when he found out. Being his best guy friend he knew that Nico had never been with a virgin.

"Why does it matter if he found that out? He hates you." Said Rachel. "Not anymore." Replied Percy. "Not anymore as in now he likes her and in a way that it would matter if she didn't know how to fuck." Asked Rachel, her eyes narrowed as she regarded Thalia in a new light. Who did this bitch think she was going after Nico after acting like she couldn't stand him. By now Nico had caught up to all of them and by the way they were all looking at him he knew that they knew what was going on. Ignoring their faces he focused on Thalia who was still trying to leave. "Thalia we really need to talk." He said tapping her shoulder. She turned as if to say something and he was happy that she was even speaking to him even if she just told him off. Thalia had in fact been turning to tell him off but the tequila and vodka shots had finally caught up to her and she projectile vomited all over his pants and shoes. Everyone that saw gasped and stared wondering what would happen. Rachel was the only one that spoke. "Oh this is perfect, Thalia you have got to stop covering Nico in alcohol. At least you didn't choke on his dick." And with that she headed back to the dance floor, mind racing. There was no way Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo were going to be together, not if she had any say in it.

_Next time: An attack on camp and Rachel's prophecy about it seem like small news compared to the gossip and drama surrounding the Nico/Thalia club story. Word travels fast in immortal societies._

**Read and Review please. Hope you all are enjoying the story**


	6. Chapter 6: At The Bottom Of Everything

A/N: Sorry this took a while longer than normal I had some serious writer's block and then I was on spring break. If anyone has any ideas for this story feel free to share!

Chapter Six: At The Bottom Of Everything

Leaving Percy and Rachel to deal with Nico, Annabeth grabbed Thalia and pulled her out of the club leading her towards their house. "I can't believe that just happened." She said to herself shaking her head. "You can't believe it, _I _can't believe it." Thalia said wearily. Throwing up had made her feel a little bit better physically but emotionally she was still in turmoil. Anger, embarrassment, and sadness rolled around her making her almost as dizzy as the alcohol was. She stumbled a little on a piece of raised sidewalk, her heel getting caught. Annabeth just barely kept her up assuring her that she could make it the last few feet into the lobby and up the elevator. Once upstairs Thalia collapsed on her bed and hoped that in the morning this would all prove to be a dream.

Downstairs Percy waited outside as Nico walked Rachel to the elevator. She had been brooding the whole way home, casting dirty looks at Nico and he intended to find out why. It was bad enough that things were fucked up with Thalia he didn't need to mess up things with his best friend too. Rachel went to hit the up button but found Nico's hand blocking it. "What are you doing?" she asked staring up at him. "Trying to figure what your problem is, you've been acting like a bitch since we left Myth and I don't know why. If anyone should be acting like that it should be me, I was the one that got thrown up on." He crossed his arms waiting for her reply, she simply stood there arms also crossed waiting for him to let her go. "Rachel." He pleaded exasperated, all he really wanted to do was go home and forget this night but she was being super difficult. Sighing Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know what my problem is?" Nico shook his head no. "My problem is you keep picking these girls that are all wrong for you and then when things fall apart you expect me to put the pieces back together. First of all you've hated Thalia for as long as I've known you but then you spend two weeks together and your ready to hit it. Think with the head on your shoulders instead of the one in your pants for once Nico, that girl is no good."

Nico was surprised at Rachel's answer and a little taken aback. "Well first of all for you then Rachel I never expected you to help me when things got messed up, yeah I talk to you about my problems but that doesn't mean I want you to fix them. Second of all Thalia is good, I was wrong about her before and I realized that quickly, you should realize she's not like any girl I've ever been with she isn't after a title or just playing with me. I honestly think she really likes me, err liked me. I don't know after tonight." He said leaning his head against the cool metal elevator doors. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bad for her friend seeing him standing there so dejected. A flash of anger flared up inside her, she was ready to hit Thalia, how could anyone treat Nico the way she did, he was perfect, gorgeous and sensitive. Deep down Rachel knew that if she could she would give everything to be with him. She had never shared her feelings for him with anyone though because being the Oracle there was nothing she could do about them, she just satisfied herself with the task of helping Nico settle with a girl that _she _thought was worthy.

"Hey, listen Nico I'm sorry that your upset right now but things will get better, don't they always? I wasn't mad at you I was just mad for you, you never seem to be able to stay happy with someone for long." He looked up and attempted to smile a little. "Yeah tell me something I don't know." With a short hug and a wave he headed back outside to where Percy was waiting, thoughts jumbled up inside his head as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

The phone in Annabeth's room rang at ten am waking her from a night of fitful sleep. Groggily she sat up and grabbed the phone wondering who of the few people that had the number for this line was calling so early. "Hello?" she asked stifling a yawn. "Hey baby, listen I was thinking-" said Percy's voice. "Oh that's not good." She joked, lying back down. "Ha, very funny anyway considering all that went down last night maybe you guys should take one of Rachel's cars to camp. Just so everyone can have a little more time to calm down you know." Annabeth stifled a yawn stretching as she thought about that idea. "That would probably be a good thing, I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind." "Alright then, see you there sweetheart." With a click the lines were disconnected and Annabeth got up to share Percy's idea with Rachel.

The ride back to camp in both the boys and girls car was a silent one. Nico sat in the passenger seat of Percy's car with his head propped against the window, eyes closed. Percy could tell he wasn't really sleeping but he respected his friend's wish to not talk and didn't try to engage him in a conversation. He sat driving with both hands gripping the steering wheel trying to figure out if a girl had ever affected Nico this way. About fifteen minutes ahead of them on the highway a fuel-efficient green car drove towards camp half blood carrying another sullen passenger. Annabeth and Rachel sat in the front listening to some quiet music and occasionally glancing at the form stretched across the back seat. Thalia lay on her back staring at the roof of the car and the clouds that floated past the back window. She would sigh deeply sporadically lost in her thoughts, how had things gone so bad. The weekend was supposed to have been amazing but it had been nothing but terrible. She had spent all of the night before convincing herself that she wasn't sad, now she was just angry that Nico had only wanted to get in her pants. He was just like everyone had always said. Deep down she knew that really she was already missing him and his annoying but adorable traits.

Once back at camp Thalia locked herself in her cabin and tried to sleep the rest of the day away. Nico sat alone in his cabin too but unlike Thalia came out to dinner after his friends refused to let him mope all night. Annabeth had gone to Thalia's to make her come eat but had left when she saw that she was asleep. Upon arriving at the cafeteria to eat Annabeth was kind of glad that Thalia wasn't there. As soon as they all walked in the conversation swelled and everyone cast looks at Nico and then arched their neck as if looking for someone else. Parts of sentences were heard as they made their way to their respective tables. "I heard they did it, then she threw up all over him." "No, no they didn't do it but they tried and she like zapped his member off." Nico rolled his eyes and said loudly enough for the girl that had said that to hear. "I assure everyone I'm still intact." She blushed and looked down but not before sneaking a glance at the space between his legs.

"This is ridiculous, demi-gods are hopeless gossips." Annabeth said throwing her hands up, she went to the Athena cabin hoping for some intelligent conversation. Percy patted Nico's shoulder before he too moved away. "Do you want me to eat with you?" Rachel asked him. As the oracle she could eat where ever she wanted. "Nah it's ok. Nothing I'm not use to, I seem to be the subject of gossip all the time." He responded. Eating quickly he stood up as soon as he was done and retreated back to his cabin. Across the hall Rachel, Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances this wasn't like Nico he wasn't one to sulk over a girl.

Night came and left leaving a trail of mist in its wake. The sky was an overcast gray leeching the color from the world and the people in it. Opening one eye and then the other Thalia rolled over onto her back and stared at the sky blue ceiling of her home at camp. Since she had slept all day yesterday she wasn't at all tired so sleep wasn't an option for getting through today. She thought about cleaning but the task of getting up and moving around was so daunting that she immediately dismissed that idea. Maybe this feeling of loneliness and worthlessness was what Artemis had been talking about when she talked to her maidens about love. It wasn't boys that were so bad it was what they did. Against her will she found herself missing her old life and the ease of the hunt. Where were the hunters now? Had they rescued the souls of their sisters? Thalia was disgusted with herself in all the Nico commotion the past few weeks she had nearly forgotten what she had come back to do, help those poor innocent girls.

By mid afternoon Percy and Annabeth's class was over and they had gone for a swim and had still not seen any sign of Nico or Thalia leaving their respective homes. Rachel was busy in the big house with Chiron so they couldn't ask if she had maybe talked to either one of them. Sitting by the lake on the porch of the Poseidon cabin they dipped their feet into the water and discussed the situation. "What are they going to do tomorrow, they have to teach their class even if they don't want to see each other." Commented Annabeth resting her platinum head onto Percy's tan shoulder. He swung an arm around her pulling her in. "I know they do. I walked by Nico's cabin he's working on something there were papers everywhere so at least he's being productive I guess." Answered Percy. Annabeth sighed, she didn't tell Percy that she had only seen Thalia staring at the ceiling and then reading a book. She hoped that perhaps her friend had did some work in between the times that she had peered in her window. "Should we talk to them?" she finally asked after a few minutes of staring across the lake. "I don't think so they are working through things their way, we should let them be for at least a little while." Kissing his girlfriend Percy stood up pulling her along with him. "Now how about you and me work some things out." He said with a wink. Annabeth eagerly agreed.

*****

That night Nico was the one who stayed in while Thalia went to dinner, it hadn't happened on purpose but people were still a buzz about how they were avoiding each other. The gossip stopped during dinner at least when Thalia got so upset that a huge streak of lighting sprung down into the middle of diners, everyone ate in silence after that. Pretending to ignore the stares Thalia left once she was finished and walked back to the Zeus cabin. Opening the door she stepped into the dark entryway and felt the hairs on her arm raise. She flicked on a light switch but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Cautiously she walked to her bedroom throwing up the closet door and looking under the bed. "That is such a predictable place to hide, you will never find anyone under your bed unless they are a half wit." Said a deep voice. Thalia turned looking around her room and clenching her fist. Where had that voice come from? "You should be looking for things you can't see." "And how would I do that?" she questioned speaking out to the voice. It laughed, not evilly but not nicely either. "Well that's the point, you can't. And that is what makes me so dangerous." This time a body materialized with the voice out of the shadows. It was a man around 27 years old in nice black jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His skin was smooth and tan like caramel and his black wavy hair fell attractively into his intense dark brown eyes. There was something familiar about him but Thalia couldn't figure out why.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked jutting her chin out, this man wouldn't scare her in her own house. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I can see why your father wants to protect you now. You're quite stunning." He moved closer to her causing her to step back a little, her knees hit the edge of the mattress leaving her trapped. "You didn't answer the first part of my question." He raised an eyebrow. "So I didn't. I am Hades, nice to finally meet you Thalia." Thalia gasped a little, this hot, model looking guy was Hades? No wonder Nico's mom had fell for him. She had always imagined him to be scary and intimidating. Almost as if reading her mind he spoke again. "Don't let this appearance fool you I can be terrifying when I need to be. Now word on Olympus is that you and my son are having some kind of flirtation." Word on Olympus? How had the gods heard about that, did they ever stop nosing around other people's lives? "We had some kind of flirtation we're not having one now." She said trying to ignore the lump in her throat when she said that.

Hades began moving again walking around her until she found him right in front of her. He reached a hand out touching her cheek from hairline to chin and she felt herself shiver. "Sounds like someone isn't over him." He stated. Then he continued, "trust me your better off without him and he is better off without you. Zeus doesn't approve of one of mine having any kind of interaction with his only demi-god child. That being said I wouldn't try to get back together with him, I would rather not have my son in danger of being blown up if he touched or even looked at you the wrong way. Thalia found herself struggling to find something to say between what Hades had said and the way his eyes seem to be so deep that they led to Tartarus she was at a loss for words. He waited patiently for her to speak. "And if I don't?" she finally said. She didn't want to get back with Nico but she didn't want Hades to think that she could be scared into doing anything. In a flash he was behind her with his left arm around her neck. Using his right hand he traced a line from her wrist to her shoulder brushing slightly against her breast. "Trust me you want to do as I say." He whispered into her ear. She felt her heart speed up as his breath brushed past her face and it wasn't beating that hard from fear. Were all of the men of death mysteriously seductive? "Fine." She said twisting away from him. Hades let her go smirking, this form never failed to get him what he wanted from women. Slowly he began to melt into the shadows again. "Cheer up Thalia us underworld men aren't good for commitment anyway." And with that he was gone leaving Thalia shaken and confused.

The next morning Rachel strode across camp her flip-flops sinking into the tall wet grass as she headed to Nico's cabin. She had allowed him to have two days of down time but now it was time to pick him back up and make him forget Thalia. Her actions weren't meant to be bitchy, she was just worried. Nico was right Thalia wasn't like the girls he was normally with she could see him being with her for a long time and being happy. As much as Rachel did want him to be happy she wanted him to be happy with her and she still needed more time to figure out how to get around the whole no boys being with the oracle thing. At least that's how she justified it to herself.

"Rise and shine!" she yelled pounding on the heavy black door. Waiting ten seconds she raised her fist to know again when the door swung open. "Would you shut up I'm already up." This surprised Rachel, Nico was in no way shape or form an early riser. "I couldn't sleep." He said seeing her confused face. He'd been up since near four am worrying what to do when he saw Thalia at their class. Part of him wanted to cancel the class and stay inside while the other part of him still wanted to cancel the class but spend the day apologizing and making up with Thalia. He doubted she wanted to see him though, thinking back he had over-reacted a little and now would gladly want to be her first. What he saw now that he hadn't seen in that moment was that she trusted and cared for him enough to let him in like that. Now he didn't know if she would ever have those feelings again.

"Come on, let's go eat. Forget about your troubles and enjoy the day. Yesterday was dismal but today is as bright as can be!" Why the hell was she so peppy? Nico decided he didn't want to know with Rachel almost anything could put her in a good mood so he just went along with it. Stepping outside beside her he closed the door and began to walk to the main part of camp. The whole way Rachel jabbered on about how things would be ok and how he would bounce back and be his big pimpin self in no time. Honestly Nico didn't want to play girls anymore he just wanted one girl but he didn't tell her that. He didn't say anything until Rachel started listing some of the things that she though Thalia did that were annoying. "Rachel, Rachel don't talk shit about your friend to try to cheer me up. How about you don't talk at all I have a headache." It came out meaner than he intended, still he didn't apologize he was to busy getting lost in his thoughts once again.

As they rounded the corner to go towards the archery and sword yards they heard a scream followed by several more. Soon the air was filled with shouts and the clang of metal being thrown on. They looked at each other and ran to see what the commotion was about. "Oh shit" Nico said skidding to a stop in the middle of the open space. A huge hydra with a mass of heads was spraying acid in every direction as campers tried in vain to stop it. "How did that get in here?!" Rachel shrieked. Percy and Annabeth ran up beside them and assessed the situation. "This is so not good." Percy murmured. Just then they noticed a figure running right up to some of the hydra heads cutting them off and zapping the stumps so they couldn't grow back. "I have to say Thalia does have some balls." Rachel grudgingly admitted. Her courage re-invigorated everyone and Percy, Nico and Annabeth joined in the fight. With their help the hydra was eventually slain and there only a few injured and only a few buildings that were destroyed. Chiron galloped into the middle of the group and surveyed the damage. "Well it could've been a lot worse. Good job campers." He said, the words were automatic though everyone could tell his mind was somewhere else, probably wondering how the hydra had gotten in. The campers turned to leave but stopped as a few on the edges screamed thinking there was another monster they all raised their swords but lowered them again when they realized what was going on. Rachel was doubled over, her eyes glowing green and her body glowing. Straightening up she began to speak in a deep raspy voice nothing like her own. She spoke of death, souls and a quest to save the underworld. When she was done she stumbled a little reverting back to her normal self. "What did I say?" she asked. No one spoke but all looked at Nico who was standing beside her. Swallowing he let out a deep breath before speaking. "You said something wants to control and devour the souls of the underworld, something wants to topple The House of Hades, something wants to personally kill me."

_Next time: A quest is given and Nico adds worrying for his life to the list of worries. Thalia wants nothing to do with Nico but can't help wanting to protect him while Rachel spreads a few seeds of gossip to get Thalia to stop caring for Nico at all._

**Please share this story with friends and review! Thanks for your support **


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward Last Moments

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories this fan-fiction has gotten! It means so much to me that so many people enjoy my ideas. Oh and I know the last two chapters have taken a while to get up I'm sorry, this second semester of college is hard but I'm making sure to find time to write this.

Chapter Seven: Awkward Last Moments

Following Rachel's prophecy Chiron immediately called a meeting to discuss its ramifications with all the cabin leaders. Walking towards the big house Rachel chewed her bottom lip nervously there had only been a few times when she had spouted a prophecy and not remembered it and they had all turned out to have major effects. Whatever effects this one had did not look good for Nico and there was nothing she could do. Yes she trained with the demi-gods but even she had to admit that while highly skilled for a human she was no match to anything without some sort of magical parent. Zeus knows I would trade any Olympian for my dad she mumbled to herself. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Nico towards the back of the leaders shuffling slowly to camp. She wanted more than anything to go and tell him that things would be ok but to many people stood in the way.

Another girl, closer to Nico noticed his distress but made no movement to comfort him Thalia kept sneaking looks at him and found that as much as he had hurt her she couldn't find joy in this turn of events. It made her heart pang to see his usually intense, burning eyes looking dull and flat like a fire that had been put out. His floppy hair hung in his face but he made no move to fix it to distracted by his thoughts she guessed. Entering the big house Thalia found herself feeling a little sorry for him, they all had enemies but whoever wanted to kill him now had made things sound really personal. She shook her head slightly so no one would notice reminding herself that she was only going to this meeting because she had to. She was in no way shape or form going to help Nico… not unless he begged. She knew that he knew that going on a quest without her, one of the best fighters in camp history would be suicide.

"Alright leaders settle down." Chiron's voiced filled the room and within a few seconds silence greeted him. "Now obviously this prophecy calls for a quest, a group of campers to defeat this monster before its evil will is done. I think its appropriate that Nico should lead, does anyone object?" They all shook their heads no. Seeing that they approved Chiron sat down and gestured for Nico to stand up. He rose nervously gazing at all of his friends faces, these were the oldest campers the ones he'd known since he had found out who he was, how could he ask any of them to go on this dangerous mission? They all knew what he was thinking and shifted apprehensively in their seats, they'd all been there before. "I'll go of course." Came Percy's deep voice from the back. He flashed Nico a grin as he balanced precariously on two legs of his chair. "As will I, you'll need a strategist." Said Annabeth. Nico broke into a small grin he had been going to pick them anyway but it was much easier when they volunteered. Turning to sit down he stopped when Chiron cleared his throat. "I think for this quest it would be wise to have one more with you, how about hmm." He paused and looked around. "Thalia?" he suggested innocently enough but Nico knew he had done it on purpose. I guess that's his way of saying we need to work shit out and stop letting personal stuff come between us Nico thought. Every head swiveled in Thalia's direction wondering what she would do, they way Chiron had said her name sounded like a suggestion but they all knew she couldn't very well say no to him.

"Yeah I'll go." She said reluctantly. Across the table Rachel narrowed her eyes, she hadn't been expecting this, Thalia and Nico together, traveling and having to have each others back this didn't bode well for her plan at all. The odds of her being able to go with them were slim so she'd just have to stop Thalia from going at all. She leaned back in her seat crossing her arms and smirked. Maybe it was time to push the boundaries of being virginal.

Once the meeting was over most people filed out while a few stayed to play in the rec room. Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye to Nico going off to do some couple thing so he was left alone to head back to his cabin. Absentmindedly he held the door open for the girl behind him, then stiffened when he realized who it was. Thalia brushed past ignoring him completely heading back to her own cabin. "A thank you would be nice!" he called without thinking. She stopped and turned facing him, he had been walking towards her and they now stood together. "A thank you for what, holding the door or treating me like shit? I'm sure if I had time I could think of lots more things to thank you for." With that she began walking away but he quickly caught up with her. "How about a thank you for not inviting you on this quest?" he said falling into step with her. "Newsflash I _am_ going with you sorry if that makes you uncomfortable." "It does." Thalia looked at him then glanced back down an awkward silence ensued. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt with her, then again she didn't know why she expected anything from him anymore.

"It's not for the reason you think though I, I, I didn't want you to get hurt. Not that I want anyone to get hurt but especially you." Thalia wanted to smile at his words, she wanted to believe him yet all she could think was how he had also said nice words to her before humiliating her when she had been the most vulnerable. "Save it for one of your normal gullible girls." She said speeding up. He wouldn't let her get away that easily though. "I really, really mean it. I know I've been avoiding you but I've been thinking. What happened was fucked up and I'm sorry. I still think about you all the time, about how you laugh and how you feel." He reached out to grab her hand but she smacked his arm away. Her voice had a hard edge to it as she masked the pain she was feeling. "Don't' even try it. I don't give many people second chances and this would be your third. You should be an actor Nico because I almost believe your bullshit but know this, I will never ever trust you again. I can't even look at you, it just reminds me of how stupid I was to think that happy endings do exist." With this she began to walk away again wondering if Nico would follow her, part of her wished he would. In fact he started to but a thin arm wrapping around his waist stopped him. "Let her go, I'm pretty sure she needs more time to cool down." Said a voice in his ear.

He moved himself out of Rachel's embrace and stared at her blankly. "You don't seem to get it Rachel normally I would but this is one girl I don't want to let go." He shook his head wondering why he was explaining how he felt to Rachel after she had been such a bitch about the whole thing. Without even a goodbye he walked away from her eager to just lie down and think about how his life and heart were on the line.

Rachel stood where he had left her looking off in the direction that he went, a light chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. "Whose there?" "Relax." The voice answered. "Its just Annabeth. After all these years Nico is finally seeing that you can be a bitch. I know that I personally can be a bitch but at least I admit it." Said Annabeth coming to a stop beside her. "Yeah well I have a reputation to up hold." Annabeth nodded most did see Rachel as this sweet, artistic, mortal girl. She was one of the few that knew she wasn't thought but she would much rather have Rachel as a friend than as an enemy. "You won't do anything to jeopardize the mission will you? That would mean possibly inadvertently ending Nico's life." Thinking Rachel ran a hand through her fiery locks. "No I don't suppose what I have planned will would hurt your mission to much." "Would it hurt my friend?" Rachel raised an eyebrow playfully. "No it won't hurt her too much." Annabeth tossed her hands in the air giving up, she knew better than to try to talk Rachel out of one of her schemes. She could only hope whatever it was wouldn't prove to be to dangerous. "I hope you know what your doing." She said walking back towards the lava wall. "For all our sakes."

Once Annabeth had left her Rachel quickly founded the nearest nymph and began whispering in her ear, next she found a camper from the Aphrodite cabin knowing they were hopeless gossips and whispered a second story to her. Before long the camp was filled with talk of how Nico had asked out one of the Demeter girls and how Thalia had hooked up with one of the Stoll brothers just to show him that she could get someone else too. Rachel sat back and watched her handy work spread knowing Thalia would be devastated at how her good name had been trashed and all because of Nico.

At the campfire Percy noticed a lot of guys giving Travis Stoll high-fives and pats on the back while casually glancing at Nico. Now Percy wasn't the smartest camper but he certainly wasn't dumb and he intended to find out what was going on. Moving closer he listened to what the boys were saying and began to frown as he deciphered it. A few minutes later deciding he had heard enough he walked over to where Nico was hanging out with some Hephaestus kids. "So I see your back to yourself." He said to his friend squeezing into the circle of boys. "What do you mean?" Nico asked genuinely confused. "I mean how for a while you were acting all heart broken but now your back to your same old self." Silence greeted Percy's statement with all the other kids looking around awkwardly, eventually they excused themselves seeing that this seemed to be a personal conversation. "What the fuck are you talking about Percy?" "Your boning Sage? Sage of all the girls to move onto? You must be really desperate Nico." Nico just blinked confused staring at his friend with his mouth open. "Percy I'm not doing anything with Sage, to be with that air head your right I'd have to be desperate."

Nico seemed sincere to Percy, but if that was the case who had started that rumor. "Well if you're not with her do you mind that Travis and Thalia did the nasty." "What?!" yelled Nico as a chasm erupted in the middle of the campfire. Everyone stopped talking and looked over to him. His eyes glowed filled with fire and not just from the reflection of the flames. Wordlessly he got up and moved towards Travis Stoll never blinking. By now it was obvious to everyone that he had just heard the news about Travis and Thalia so the group around Travis quickly dispersed. "I didn't know you guys were still together." Travis stammered then quickly added. "We didn't really do anything anyway honest I kept trying to tell the guys that but they didn't believe me. I swear!" Noticing the truth in his voice and how he had begun to shake a little the fire in Nico's eyes subsided a little but he still stared daggers at Travis. "That better be true, and in the future if the opportunity between you and her did arise I would suggest that you didn't take it." With that Nico left the fire leaving everyone wondering what the deal really was between him and Thalia.

Thalia herself swore as she noticed a shadow appearing beside her door later that night. There were only two possibilities as to who it could be and she doubted that Lord Hades would visit her again so soon. "Did my speech earlier not work because it was supposed to deter you." She called through the door, she then pressed her ear against it eager to hear the reply. "Your speech didn't work but something else might have." Thalia cocked her head curiously what in the world was Nico talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The voice was closer this time, he must be right outside the door she thought as he spoke. "I spoke to Travis and he sounded truthful enough but he is the son of a liar so that doesn't say much for him. I would know if you were lying though." "Lying about what?" Thalia asked wondering what kind of game he was playing and what the purpose was. "You and Travis, did you two have sex? Gods Thalia I didn't think you would give it up to anyone you met it makes everything you said to me so hypocritical." The door swung open so fast that Nico didn't have time to catch himself before falling flat on the floor of the Zeus cabin. "Did me and Travis do what? Ugh Travis Stoll? Not that he isn't cute but still Travis Stoll and I? Where would you even get that idea." She stared down at him tapping her foot impatiently as he picked himself off the ground. "I heard it from Percy, who heard it from a group of guys. I guess the whole camp has been talking about it all day, and how I'm supposedly going out with Sage." Thalia's features became even angrier. "Sage? That's even worse than Travis." "Notice how I said supposedly." Said Nico pushing his way past her into her house.

"Well for your information that's completely false and its pissing me off that the whole camp is talking about it. How much embarrassment can one girl take?" She said mumbling the last part. Then realization dawned on her. "Wait if I was with someone else you'd leave me alone?" Nico rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm. Was she really so completely not into him anymore? He turned to face her putting his arms up against the now closed door and trapping her in between. "Listen Thalia I may have not known you for long and I was wrong about you before but I positive that I'm not wrong about you now. You still want to be with me." She squirmed avoiding looking at his smoldering gaze. She could have easily ducked under one of his arms but she didn't want to, this had to be finished now if they were ever going to work together on this quest. "Ok your right physically I do still want to be with you but emotionally I know that it would just be bad for both of us, especially me. Can't you see that? We're both to hot headed and forceful it would never work." She said finally looking at him. What she wouldn't give to just push him back onto her bed and forget all that had happened. She noticed him unconsciously licking his lips and knew that he wanted to kiss her, she wasn't sure that she could resist him if he tried or if she even wanted to.

"So that's it then, I thought you were a fighter. Or is this not something worth fighting for?" he asked voice ragged determined to say something to change her mind. Before she could answer he leaned in and placed his lips pouring his apology at what happened and his anguish since then into that kiss. It was like nothing Thalia had experienced before a kiss that was both breath taking and heart breaking at the same time. How could she let someone that felt so strongly about her of all people go? "You don't want to fight for that." He whispered his mouth still mere inches from hers. Her answer didn't come in words but in actions as he let himself be dragged from the door and into her bedroom. A tiny part of Thalia's brain told her that this could only lead to trouble and for a second she remembered Hades warning but that part her was quickly silenced as she found herself once again under the mercy of Nico's fingers. This time no one spoke as they moved further and further through their foreplay the only sound was their heavy breathing or a sharp intake of breath here and there. As the time finally came for Thalia to give up what she had been holding on to for so long she met Nico's eyes. They shone with happiness and lust and something more but Thalia didn't dare trick herself into believe that there could be love there, just like. She didn't have time to think about anything else as carnal pleasure took over and she dug her nails into Nico's back, eyes and mouth wide as her body shuddered.

"I think that was worth all the sexual tension that had built up between us." Nico said rolling over to lay next to her. "It's not always like that?" she asked still trying to catch her breath. "With me it is." He answered with a wink before kissing her lightly.

Though he was tempted, so tempted to stay the night Nico found himself stealing away to his cabin a few hours later to avoid getting both of them in trouble. He opened the door to his place with a wide smile on his face still thinking about how amazing Thalia had been in bed and how sweet she had looked wrapped up in a sheet as she left. "As your friend and my dear cousin Percy would say "Hail the conquering hero"." Nico blinked and noticed a man in business suit lounging on his couch texting faster than he had ever seen. "Excuse me who are you?" Nico asked apprehensively. He had few to fear but who knows this could be whoever wanted to topple his father off the throne. "I'm Hermes messenger of the Gods and I of course have a message for you straight from Zeus himself seeing as how you didn't heed Ares warnings and your little closet nympho didn't listen to your dad." Nico was to shocked by Hermes appearance to even wonder why his Dad had talked to Thalia so he just asked cautiously what the message might be. Hermes chuckled sliding his phone in his pocket "Well cousin in so many words, "Touch my daughter again and suffer the consequences.". Oh and don't tell anyone about this little chat or that message it's strictly for you." With another laugh Hermes disappeared leaving Nico dumb struck and wondering how he could explain to Thalia without saying something about the message why they still couldn't be together even after finally having sex. He knew one thing though, in the end he would still end up looking like and asshole.

_Next the quest group leaves for the city of monsters right next to the sea of monsters aka Miami sources say they'll find some important information there. Rachel is left at camp wondering what is going on and Thalia and Nico well their relationship is getting bad again fast._

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought I'd add some mature things to help this story live up its rating. Review and share please!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Single Moment Of Sincerity

Chapter Eight: A Single Moment Of Sincerity

In the morning with the rest of the camp hurrying around cleaning up the Hydra destruction and helping prepare for the quest Rachel decided to put the plan she had been thinking about all night into action. She waited anxiously on the window seat of the bay window in the big house as just about everyone but who she was looking for walked past. Finally when she had almost given up hope she saw his tall figure emerge from the path that led from the cabins.

"Nico." Rachel called stepping outside, the weather had gone back to being unbearable but she felt relatively cool dressed in a lightweight dress that was more of a shirt. "Not now Rachel I'm looking for Chiron." He said brushing past her moving into the house. Rachel took a deep breath trying to remain focused. "He's not here but even though you're mad at me I have a going away gift for you." Nico turned half smiling, with an eyebrow raised. "Oh really? By the way I'm not mad at you just distracted." Rachel flipped her brilliant hair on to her face covering one of her sparkling green eyes in what she hoped was a sexy a move. "Well I'm pretty sure this will un-distract you."

Taking his hand she led him up the two flights of stairs to her spacious room. "Ok close your eyes, no peeking!" Making sure he closed his eyes she moved away from him and lay on the bed after a moment. Nico had heard the rustle of fabric and the squeak of bedsprings and wondered what she was up to. "Alright, you can open them now." Slowly Nico lifted his eyelids and moved his sight up from the floor to the bed and over Rachel's scantily clad form. The sun hit her at just the right angle making her shine and making the tiny sheer lingerie outfit she was wearing glow.

"Wow Rachel, you look…" Nico cleared his throat catching himself. "I mean Rachel what are you doing." She sat up slowly willing herself to see this through to the end. "I'm giving you your present, it's me." She smiled laying back on her elbows so that her back was arched and her ample chest was pushed towards him. "I don't think you understand the concept of virginal host of the Oracle." Said Nico backing up towards the closed door of the room. "Ok so I can't give you all of me but I can give you some, Oracle's have been pushing the limit of that rule for centuries." Clenching his hands into fist Nico tried to stay strong, this was Rachel and he had Thalia, still she looked so good in that white outfit like an angel with a wicked streak. "I need to find Chiron"

Rachel resisted the need to roll her eyes this wasn't supposed to be this hard. Getting up and coming towards him she slowly slipped one bra strap over her shoulder letting it hang. "Chiron can wait." She traced the line of his sternum from his collarbone down to the edge of his jeans before grabbing his belt and pulling him towards her. For a second Nico was actually enjoying his position then Thalia's face flashed into his mind. Pushing Rachel away he backed up more, disgusted with himself. "No Rachel I'm not doing this, it would be suicide for me first of all, and I could never forgive myself for hurting Thalia again." Rachel wanted to scream why did everything always come back to Thalia now. Pausing she looked at Nico more closely, after knowing him for so many years she could read his body language fluently. He was relaxed, both shoulders down not tense like normal, his eyes were bright, and his cheeks had a hint of a blush. "No, no you didn't, please tell me you did not hook up with her last night." His silence was the only answer she needed.

"Get out, just get out!" she screamed. Inside her heart that had been pumping fast through out the whole encounter had nearly stopped altogether. "I'm sorry Rach, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Even if I had known you know it wouldn't have worked out, you're the fucking Oracle." Nico felt awful now realizing the motivation behind all of Rachel's actions lately and with other girls. "I said get out." "No Rachel we need to talk about this, I still want you to be my best friend." These words nearly crushed her, best friend obviously just a friend, he didn't feel anything but platonic feelings towards her or else he would've welcomed this chance to get around the rules. "Leave, now." Fed up and frustrated Nico snapped finally giving up. "Fine I'll leave, this is really shitty of you though, to act like I did something wrong when I didn't even have all the information. Oh and even if I didn't have Thalia I wouldn't want to be with a girl who throws herself on guys in lingerie like a common whore." Slamming the door he walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house not looking back. He had hurt Rachel with his last words he knew that, but she had hurt him too. She watched him leave from her window tears spilling down her face. A big part of her knew she had misjudged they're situation and knew he was right to refuse to touch her but for now she just felt sad and ashamed. Why had she all of a sudden become this nasty catty girl? Now even if Nico came back from the trip he would never come back to her.

"Whoa what's gotten into you?" Percy asked his friend as he walked up to the car. "Nothing have you seen Chiron, he isn't anywhere." Nico said exasperated so far the past week had camp had just been one problem after another. "I think he went to Olympus for an emergency meeting." "Great, I really need to talk to him." Muttered Nico under his breath, Percy heard him anyway. "Hey what can you talk to him about that you can't tell me?"

"Well I can't really talk to anyone about it I'm just hoping he can guess at my situation." Said Nico. Percy sighed he'd been there he guessed that a god had visited Nico and swore spontaneous combustion if he spoke to anyone about it. "Been there, done that. I'm sure we can find a way around the rule of silence." Nico quirked his eyebrow at this, maybe Percy would be able to understand. "It sort of has to do with what happened with Thalia and I did last night." He held his breathe waiting for something to happen because saying that much had been kind of pushing it. "And what did happen last night? Never mind I can guess. Congratulations are in order!" In the middle of giving his friend a high five Percy suddenly remembered his father's warning of what would happen if Zeus and Hades did pay attention to their children.

"Oh shit, its Zeus isn't it?" Nico's silence confirmed Percy's suspicion. "You can't tell Thalia can you, so she's going to be wondering why you're so distant." "Exactly." Replied Nico I'm surprised I got away with allowing you to guess I was going to talk to Chiron because I thought they might be more lenient on allowing me to talk to him. A snapping twig halted their conversation and they turned to see Annabeth and Thalia emerging from the woods. "Are you boys ready to do this shit I know I am! We haven't had a good monster fight in forever." Said Annabeth enthusiastically. "Oh so ready baby." Percy said hopping in to the driver's seat as Nico got in the passengers side. Thalia bit her lip confused but didn't say anything climbing into the backseat. She hadn't gotten around to telling Annabeth what had happened and maybe Nico hadn't told Percy so they probably thought they still hated each other and it was the wrong time to bring it up. At least that's what she told herself.

Four hours later they were driving through the back woods of Delaware and Thalia was dying to talk to Nico. Annabeth was beside her typing away on her laptop and Nico and Percy were up front discussing strategy. He'd barely spoken to her because Percy kept dominating the conversation. It almost felt like he was avoiding her but would he really do that after everything they had resolved last night? She sincerely hoped he wouldn't. Not being able to keep her secret any longer Thalia reached over to steal Annabeth's computer and write that she was no longer a maiden in a word document but the sudden breaking of the car just caused her to fall onto her friend and jerk back when the seatbelt caught.

"Ow what the fuck Percy?" asked Annabeth picking her laptop off of the floor. "You better hope this isn't broken." "Blame it on her not me." He answered through gritted teeth looking out of the windshield. Annabeth and Thalia unsnapped their seatbelts craning their heads to see what he was looking at. In the middle of the road forming a half circle and blocking the way were none other than Artemis and the Hunters. "Oh gods." Thalia sighed leaning back. "This is not going to be good."

"Get out." Artemis called not even bothering to be cordial. The past few weeks of the hunt had been wearing her out. Some of her charges were still "missing" and the rest were scared beyond belief but trying not to show it. Artemis herself was scared and she couldn't remember that ever happening before. Now these demi gods had rolled into her territory messing up the trail she had been following and she had a sneaking suspicion of who was in the car.

Reluctantly they all stepped down from the Hummer meeting the sneers of the Hunters. "Well look who it is." Said Artemis' newest commander the girl who had replaced Thalia. "Just as I thought." Whispered Artemis. "Hello." Said Thalia coolly refusing to be ruffled. "We didn't come here for trouble if you could just let us pass we'll be gone." Percy said trying to avoid the inevitable confrontation that was about to happen. "I cannot let you pass, this is my sacred hunting territory that you have disturbed." Artemis said, underneath her breath she added. "You shouldn't have even been able to get in here… I'm slipping." "We didn't know we meant no disrespect." Chimed in Annabeth. "You didn't but she did." The commander pointed to Thalia lazily who in turn rolled her eyes and simply said. "I forgot."

"You impudent little girl." Artemis moved forward from the circle of girls stopping right in front of Thalia and glaring. "You didn't last long did you? I can feel you aging, I can sense your loss of innocence." At this Thalia blushed for some reason she was ashamed that Artemis could so easily see her transgressions. Moving on Artemis stopped in front of Nico looking him up and down then sneering. "And to him? Really Thalia I always thought you had integrity and self respect but to lose your maidenhood to him a son of Hades?" The Hunters and Annabeth gasped in shock hearing Artemis' words. "Thalia?" Annabeth said incredulous. "When?" "I was going to tell you when we weren't around them." Answered Thalia cocking her head towards the boys.

"If you come on my land again I will kill you." Artemis said interrupting the two girls. She told the four demi gods to get in the car and the Hunters parted as if they were going to allow them through but with a wave of her hand the car was sent spinning into the air. "How about a little trip down south?" came Artemis' mocking voice from all around them as they landed thousands of miles away at the South of the Border station in South Carolina.

They sat stunned for a second before Percy said what they were all thinking. "What the fuck just happened." Thalia just shrunk down in her seat as everyone's eyes turned to stare at her.

_Sorry it took so long guys I was in France, and then I had finals and so much was going on! I'm not sure what's going to happen next I'm having a hard time being creative so if anyone has any suggestions I would totally put them in lol. Review and share please _


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Emotions

_Wow it's almost been half a year since I updated this! I'm so sorry life has been totally crazy and busy but now back to the story, which I'm sure, you're all ready for!_

Chapter Nine: Mixed Emotions

Thalia repeated Percy's words in her mind, what the fuck had just happened? It was like as soon as things started settling down something crazy would happen to ruin it. She shook her head; her life was pure chaos at the moment even for a half blood. "I think we need to talk" Annabeth said breaking the silence and opening her car door. Wordlessly Thalia followed her lead and met up with her a few paces from the Hummer. Her friend stood with her back against a wall, eyes closed face towards the sky.

"Last night when he disappeared?" Thalia nodded then realized Annabeth's eyes were still closed. "Yes but that's not why he came to my cabin, that wasn't the intention… at least I don't think it was." Honestly the thought had never occurred to Thalia had that been all he wanted? Had the sex been a sort of truce so they didn't end up killing each other on this trip? Sighing Annabeth shook her head. "I doubt it was. Nico is a genuine guy, I'm all for you guys working out your differences but really was that the best time? The night before a quest, a very dangerous one at that do you think he really needed the distraction. How are we suppose to catch this monster if every time you two look at each other all you can think about is your relationship." At this Thalia was a little offended. "Wow Annabeth have some faith, you and Percy seem to accomplish things just fine." Why was she all of a sudden being so negative? "We've also been together for a while and know how to separate our job as heroes from our personal lives, can you two do the same? Your both so controlled by your feelings it could be dangerous. I'm just thinking of all the possibilities and that wasn't the wisest choice." Thalia pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger trying to think of a response. Ok so all morning she had been thinking about last night and why he wasn't talking to her not focusing on the quest at all but now that she realized what she was doing she would stop. Well at least she'd try to. "Trust me Annabeth it's a non issue." She said with a finality that showed that the conversation was closed.

Back at the car the boys sat listening absentmindedly to Nico's Ipod. Percy was now in the passenger seat drumming his fingers against his leg waiting for the girls to come back. Nico had asked to drive apparently he needed a mind numbing activity to give him time with his thoughts. He just wished they could hurry up and get on the way. "Bro I –" "Not now Percy I don't want to talk about it." Percy rolled his eyes knowing his friend was going to spend the next couple of hours brooding. He does have a right to be upset, I guess thought Percy, I mean I wouldn't like having all my dirty laundry aired out in public like that. That was one of the things upsetting Nico but not the biggest thing. Ever since him and Thalia had started whatever this was, it was like everyone knew every detail, there was no privacy whatsoever. While that was annoying it was something he could deal with and put an end to later what was bothering him now was the look. As Artemis had chastised Thalia for losing her virginity to a son of Hades all the hunters had looked at Nico in disdain, well fuck them they didn't like any guy but for a second Thalia had turned to look at him and her face had matched all the others. It had changed of course but for a moment he had felt like a spider or something in her eyes. Something disgusting that shouldn't be allowed out in decent society. He got that a lot when most found out who he was the heir to the Lord of The Dead, it was different now though coming from someone he cared about. What else did she think of him? Part of him knew he was over-reacting, the logical part of his brain however had given way to his insecurities, and for the most part lately his life had kind of sucked. He wasn't sure if the good things that had happened over shadowed the bad.

When the girls got back in the car things felt kind of tense, the air had a palpable awkwardness in it. Percy cleared his throat "uh we decided to drive until Atlanta tonight and then drive the rest of the way to Miami tomorrow." "Good plan Atlanta is a big center for magic there are lots of half-blood friendly hotels there." Everyone looked at her quizzically, half-blood friendly? "They have monster protection, no one killing you while you sleep sort of thing." "Perfect let's go." Said Nico stepping on the gas and burning rubber back onto I-95.

Backs at camp things were finally starting to return to normal. Everything had been fixed from the monster attack and campers were going back to training. The only thing missing was that the Oracle wasn't around training with them. A knock on the door drew Rachel from her thoughts. "Yes?" she called voice ragged she hadn't spoken to anyone since Nico earlier, clearing her throat she tried again. "Yes?" "It's Clarisse are you ok?" Rachel scrunched up her face why was Clarisse of all people checking on her. "Chiron told me to come check on you I guess I was the first girl he saw." "Well I'm fine, so let him know." Said Rachel. "Obviously you're not, its almost dinner if you don't come out he's just going to send someone else." Replied Clarisse. A few seconds late Rachel emerged in jeans and a big t-shirt not caring about how she looked it didn't matter she had no one to impress here anymore. "Well that was easy I thought you were going to be a bitch about it." Clarisse went on ahead trusting that Rachel would follow her. The other girl did but stopped to scowl first. Since when did everyone think she was a bitch? What had she become lately, and how had she not even realized it. One thing was for sure and it had been something she'd been thinking about all day she needed to get on that quest and apologize to Nico. "And to Thalia I guess." She said to herself. In the dining pavilion she sat next to Chiron and whispered in his ear. "So I have a proposal."

Thanks to Artemis's little detour they had saved a lot of time. The foursome reached Atlanta right as the sun was setting. Thalia could just imagine Lord Apollo driving his sports car across the sky staring down at the world below him forming some sort of awful haiku, and then doing the same thing hundreds of years from now. She didn't like to admit it but she missed her immortality, she had wanted to see how the world would change, what people would become but now in a short time she would be gone just a name in a myth, a memory. She had been thrown into camp half-blood and thrown herself into her flirtation with Nico these things had kept her mind off the fact that in her heart she did miss the Hunters. Seeing them today had brought back so many memories they had become her family and then they just cast her out like she was nothing. Immortals could be so fickle. "I'm so glad we're here." She suddenly said rolling down her window to let some fresh air in. "Me too we need to have some fun, Atlanta is crazy!" said Percy picking up the Ipod. He picked a fun party song and cranked it up. Annabeth started singing along badly and Thalia joined in. Even Nico couldn't help cracking a smile at that moment there was no one else he would want to be with. He wasn't going to let the Gods or other campers take away his newfound joy. He had two great friends and chance at well something real, something he'd never had before.

"There it is!" cried Annabeth pointing to a building going past. "The Delphi by Hilton it's a nice hotel and not that expensive." "Hilton? Really?" asked Nico. "Yeah there are multiple demi gods in the Hilton line, children of Aphrodite don't you ever wonder how Paris gets all those guys?" Percy put in. They pulled into the parking lot and decided to grab their bags after checking in.

"You girls just sit and rest we'll take care of things." Nico said hoping Percy would follow his lead; he raised a brow looking at his friend. "Uh yeah relax." "As sexist as that is I'll go along with it just cause I really have to pee. Come on." Thalia said pulling Annabeth along. Once they were out of earshot Percy turned to Nico. "And what was that about?" "We have to get a room with two beds instead of getting two rooms. I'm just going to tell the girls they only had a mini suite left." Nico started walking towards the desk but Percy quickly stopped him. "Oh no, whoa what are you thinking we're at a hotel away from camp I am going to have my own space with my girlfriend man." "I know Percy but I can't be alone with Thalia! I'm either going to not have self control and get blown apart or not do anything and have her blow me apart herself." Said Nico dejectedly. Percy thought for a moment. "Oh you so owe me."

Needless to say the girls weren't so happy about the arrangement but their protest stopped when they saw the room. "This is the mini-suite? What does the penthouse look like then?" they asked incredulous. The two beds were huge and piled high with pillows and down comforters. There was a balcony and hot tub sized bathtub, beautiful paintings and a huge TV. "Yep imagine the room we would've gotten if we had played the three of us are children of the elder gods card." Percy added throwing his bag on the bed. None of them were really hungry so they decided to go to dinner in about hour and just chill for now. Percy and Annabeth both pulled out their laptops and Nico meandered outside onto the balcony. Nighttime was his favorite part of the day the dark and shadows never bothered him, he embraced them, they felt comfortable. Suddenly he heard the quiet swoosh of the sliding glass door opening behind him, he turned to find Thalia closing it quietly behind her.

"Hey." She said moving next to him, resting her elbows on the edge of the railing. "I love city lights at night, the way they twinkle. It's like they're whispering secrets into the world." Nico felt a corner of his mouth pulling up, where did she get these thoughts? Her random view of the world always made him smile. "I've never thought of it like that." "It kind of just popped into my head." It was a silent for a moment then she spoke again. "Nico, I'm sorry about earlier, about a lot actually the past few weeks have been…" "Rushed, chaotic?" he suggested. "Chaotic. I like where things are going but I don't think it's the time. There's no need for a distraction right now." All afternoon Thalia had been thinking of Annabeth's words. She needed to be there for Nico as a hero not a hindrance. "I guess you're right but what happens when this is all over, when things calm down?" he asked suddenly nervous where was she going with this? "That's up to you, I know I want you, I just want to start over no misunderstandings or fighting." Nico moved behind her wrapping his arms around his waist praying that Zeus wasn't watching him at the moment. "As soon as this is over I'm taking you on a real date, I want to do this right trust me, its not just the crazy way I'm attracted to you." Saying that made his heart feel lighter it was true this wasn't just sexual though his blood had started rushing as soon as he had touched her. "Just tell me are you-" he swallowed "Would you ever be ashamed to be with me, a son of Hades?" Immediately she knew that Artemis' earlier comment had gotten to him. His negative attitude made sense now. She turned so they were face-to-face, eye-to-eye. "Never."

Inside Annabeth was trying to talk to her boyfriend with no avail. "Baby what are you doing that you're so focused on. No offense but you never focus on anything." "I'm just looking something up I have a hunch." he said this all without taking his eyes off the screen. Annabeth got up and looked over his shoulder at his screen. "Greek monsters dealing with souls? What are you doing?" she said now curious. "Well the monster dealing with Artemis took her Hunters souls but they're not dead and Rachel's prophecy was about something ending the house of Hades. Both have to do with souls and death maybe something ancient is stirring again. My father has old ocean enemies, Hades hasn't always controlled the dead" She thought about this for a moment. "You maybe on to something but what if that's just the beginning, what if there's something more. Do you remember when we went to save your mom our first quest? Hades said he would put the dead back into the world he controls that if he was gone and they came out imagine the craziness, and wait didn't your dad say Artemis was upset but Olympus was divided as to whether to help her or not?" "Yeah he did but I don't understand?" Percy had been following her but was now lost. "Olympus is in confusion, with souls unleashed the world would be in confusion and haven't you noticed how things have been out of control even at camp and with our friends? Its chaos, I think, I don't know I have to research this."

"Well whatever you're researching its going to have to wait even if its important because its time for dinner." Came Nico's voice as him and Thalia came back into the room. "But this is really important!" "Come on baby can't research on an empty stomach." Said Percy pulling her up. "Fine but Thalia come here I want to know if Artemis has ever spoke to you about this monster…" The girls walked out leaving their male counter parts to lock up the room. "So?" asked Percy. "We just talked, we have things to work out, I have things to work out but I will to make this work." The door closed behind them with an audible click. Percy looked down the hall from Thalia to Nico. "If you're serious about that first things firsts you need to have a talk with Zeus." "Yeah I know." was Nico's reply.

Neither realized that someone had been watching from the shadows. "That might happen sooner than you think, he wants to talk to you as well little cousin." Ares chuckled. With Zeus and Nico together sparks were sure to fly.

**AN: Alright so there you have it the main part of the story is finally here. I know the story and the chapters are long but I like to set up the back-story and the atmosphere lol. Honestly the story is more about Nico and Thalia then monsters and adventure but don't worry there will be action soon! I promise not to take such a long break next time. Share and review please **


	10. Chapter 10: Eris and Dysnomia

_Sorry this chapter is kind of long but I had a lot to explain and introduce, I think its worth it though after this story being on hiatus for so long now you have lots of new material to read!_

Chapter Ten: Eris and Dysnomia

The next day, a Friday found Rachel standing outside the big house waiting for Chiron to finish talking to the god inside. She still couldn't believe her luck, her plan had been hastily made up and to her was obvious bullshit but Chiron the trusting soul he was had been convinced and had granted her permission to meet up with the quest team. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on the situation she had a godly patron that was almost always willing to do favors for her, right now it was very fortunate. If only they could get going! She heard the familiar sound of hooves striking the ground and she turned expecting to see Chiron coming out but coming face to face with Grover instead.

"Grover! Your back!" she said giving him a big hug. For the past few months he'd been traveling making sure that the wild places were still being kept wild, diligence was needed to bring all the nature that had been destroyed by humans back. "I heard the news, oh I miss everything important!" Grover cried twisting the hem of his shirt. "Have they checked in at all, are they ok?" Hmm Rachel realized they hadn't in fact checked into camp… "No they haven't checked in." At this Grover bleated mournfully. "But that's good you know Percy only sends an Iris message when he needs help." Rachel continued. "That is true." Grover said nodding his head. "You have no idea Rachel the past few weeks have been crazy, I really need to talk to Chiron." He gave her another hug and began to walk inside. "And can you believe Thalia is back? Now that's really crazy." He said disappearing through the doorway. "You have no idea." muttered Rachel under her breath. Just then she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Well are you ready to go or are we just going to stand here all day?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Really? I've been standing here waiting for YOU." The man laughed coming over and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I know I was just kidding babe."

He pulled out a pair of car keys and clicked one of the buttons twice, suddenly a red Lamborghini appeared. "First I'm not your babe." Said Rachel, "and second don't you think the Lambo is a little ostentatious." "Its just a figure of speech… babe. Plus ostentatious is my middle name." he answered hopping into the drivers seat. "I was made to be looked at and appreciated, I am the Lord of the Sun after all." Rachel climbed in beside him wondering for the millionth time how anyone god or mortal could have an ego that big. "Whatever you say, how are we supposed to find my friends, they haven't checked in telling us where they are." Apollo turned to Rachel smirking. "Rachel I do know what I'm doing, and I'm a god trust me I can find them. In fact…" He closed his eyes for a moment then they sprang open. "I got it they're on route to Orlando."

The quest team was in fact in route to Orlando and in much better spirits then the day before. They had gotten the chance to sleep in and then went to see one of Annabeth's siblings to follow up on her hunch. Now six and a half hours later they were almost to Orlando, the day had gone by fast it was already almost six. At that moment they were parked at the first rest stop on I4 in between the cities of Lake Mary and Altamonte Springs. "I can't believe you guys couldn't wait were going to be in Orlando in like 20 minutes and were stopping to eat there. I think you could've waited to pee." Said Thalia. "Hey you didn't have a Big Gulp sized Mountain Dew." Percy replied getting out and heading to the restroom, Annabeth followed him. "I haven't been to Orlando in forever." Nico turned to face her "When have you ever been here? There can't be much hunting." There was so much he didn't know about her, what she'd been doing with her life, her birthday, where'd she'd ever been. "Nah, it was a vacation I guess you would say one of my friends lives here, Vega. She was a Hunter but she fell in love, it didn't work out though so she came back here cause this is where she grew up before she joined." "Oh… you should invite her to dinner I'd like to meet one of your friends." Said Nico. Thalia thought about it for a moment. "Uh maybe." She smiled at him, he really was genuine and easy going it seemed like he honestly wanted to meet her friend.

Annabeth and Percy got in the car a few minutes later and they headed back onto the interstate. "When we get to dinner I need to talk to you all, I think we need to re-think our game plan. I think I know what we're dealing with now." Said Annabeth it was probably the fifth time she'd spoken that day, the whole ride she'd had her nose nearly pressed to her laptop screen with headphones on doing research. "Sounds like a plan, any suggestions on where to eat were almost in the city." Nico said. Percy immediately shouted Red Lobster. Three sets of eyes met his, "What I'm allowed to eat seafood and their biscuits are the shit!"

They found one on International drive or I-driv,e a street full of millions of things to do, shops, clubs Ripley's Believe it or Not and many other things since its was right near all the theme parks. Everything was lit up and the weather was warm and only slightly muggy. "If only we were here as tourist not on a life or death quest." Annabeth mused. After they were sat at a booth she began explaining to them what she had worked out. She believed it was right and they just agreed with her not quite following everything. Basically it boiled down to this, The monster the Hunters had met was Dsynomia. She was a monster of chaos and fed on the souls of the content, it was nearly impossible to fight her because she never took a real form usually appearing as a kind of black fog. Thalia confirmed this saying it had been really foggy and that the fog was thick and suffocating. Dsynomia only worked for one thing, Eris the goddess of strife and discord who along with Nemesis and others were still upset with the "main" gods. It was their nature to not be happy and to cause misery and ill will.

"It makes sense really that she would target Hades she probably thought the other gods wouldn't help him and that would make him had and he would already be weak causing another rift between them all. I think they just happened to run into the Hunters and took the opportunity to do even more damage. Eris is about maximizing confusion and bad situations." Annabeth said finishing up. "Well its obvious what we should do now. Someone needs to tell the Olympians to help each other instead of picking sides that's what Eris wants. They can take care of her and we'll take care of the monster." Percy said eyes lighting up. He loved the thought of a good fight it had been way to long since he used Riptide. They all agreed that, that would be the best action, the sooner the better. An idea had been forming in Nico's head this was just what he needed. "I'll go to Olympus I can get there the fastest shadow traveling." He said volunteering. "I'll go with you." Thalia said. "No." that came out faster and more blunt than Nico had meant. "I mean its faster by myself and I need to talk to Zeus." A light clicked in Percy's head. "Nico does need to be the one that talks to Zeus this affects him the most directly." Said Percy trying to help his friend out. Reluctantly the girls agreed, he would leave as soon as they finished eating. It all worked out in Nico's head he would go to Zeus tell him what was going on therefore saving his immortal ass and making Zeus owe him. Nico would call it even if Zeus gave him permission to be with Thalia. What could go wrong? He hoped that for once in his life things would go right but he doubted they would.

"Well look who its is!" All four looked up from their food to see a smiling Apollo standing in front of them with Rachel. Nico nearly choked on the shrimp he'd been eating, why the fuck was she here? "Hey guys." She said timidly. Everyone but Nico was glad to see her and told them both to sit with them. Rachel explained that Chiron had sent her in case she had another prophecy so she could help them but Annabeth explained what she had put together. "Your mom would be proud you really worked things out." Apollo commented sending a smile in the wise girls direction. Even she couldn't keep a blush from creeping into her cheeks. With his sandy blonde hair, tan glowing skin, and amazingly toned body Apollo was really fucking hot to any girl. "Uh th-thanks." Annabeth stammered. Percy narrowed his eyes in the sun gods direction but his attention had already shifted. He was staring at Thalia as Rachel, Annabeth and Percy started up a conversation. Nico was on the other side of him looking almost sick, Thalia avoided Apollo's eyes. She'd run into him more times then she'd wanted to being a Hunter. Being the lieutenant whenever Apollo had come to visit Artemis, Thalia had been charged with taking him around and making sure he didn't mess with any of the girls. It never stopped him from hitting on her though, he seemed to get a perverse pleasure out of pushing her to her limits she almost always got in a fight with him.

"So Thalia its been a while." He said snapping his fingers making a beer appear. "Not long enough." She said cheerily. "Aw that's a little harsh, I thought we'd be closer now that you aren't in my sisters silly cult." Said Apollo with a wink. "Think again." Thalia replied curtly. She tried to start a conversation with Nico but he was unresponsive, he simply put his credit card in the bill holder and got up. "Excuse me." He said, Rachel noticed him leaving, this was her chance. "I have to use the rest room, excuse me as well."

She followed him outside, he was sitting on a bench smoking staring dejectedly at the buildings around him. "Nico we need to talk." She said sitting beside him not bothering with pleasantries. "What could we have to talk about? What are you doing here Rachel I know it was your idea not Chiron's to join us I'm not dumb." "I came to say I'm sorry I know words don't mean much but I'm going to show you. I, I was so far out of line and have been wrong about a lot lately. I care about you Nico you're my best friend I want you to be happy and its not my place to judge your decisions." Said Rachel in a rush of breath. There it was all out. Nico took a drag from his Marlboro Red inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Yeah well maybe you should've realized all of this before." "I know I wasn't thinking I don't even know what came over me. I know things won't be like before for a while if ever but I just want another chance at being your friend, we've had years of adventures together we can't just end that."

Rachel sat there for a few minutes waiting for him to speak but he stayed silent only moving to smoke his cigarette. "Well I'll just let you think about that… and I really am here to help." With that she went back inside hoping he could find it in his heart to forgive her. Nico threw the filter of his cig on the cement and ground it under his foot angrily. Damn Rachel for putting him in this position. Of course he still wanted to be her friend but things were going to be so awkward and tense now why couldn't they have talked it out before? Sighing he melted into the shadows he would deal with this later right now it was time to speak with Zeus.

Luckily for Nico all the gods and goddess minus Apollo were present. It would be hard for Zeus to ignore the facts in front of him with all this council around. In the throne room Hermes heard a beeping his ear, someone was blue-toothing him. He listened for a second then hung up. "Zeus someone is here to see you, it pertains to, uh recent events." Zeus wasn't really focusing he was lost in his thoughts. "Sure send them in." he said with a careless wave of his hand. Nico found the doors in front of him opening taking a deep breath he stepped in and all the Olympians turned to look at him. He gave them the cliff notes version of what Annabeth had told him probably butchering it but they seemed to get the gist .

Athena, Ares and Hephaestus were all for going out to find Eris and containing her but others still had to be convinced. Nico was told to wait outside as the gods deliberated. Half an hour later he was led by a nymph into a smaller but still relatively big room to the side of the throne room. Zeus sat at the other end behind a desk in a suit his arms folded across his chest. "You are almost as much trouble as your friend Percy boy." Zeus said "We've decided to go after Eris though I'm sure we would've figured out her plan without your interference." Nico snorted yeah he was sure. "I'm glad you made the wise decision." This was to easy he thought. "I know why you're here now, and I have to tell you, you might as well save your breath." "Why? Why is it so bad for Thalia and I to be together? How can you be so prejudiced? Sir you don't even know me." Said Nico walking towards the desk. "Because" said Zeus meeting the son of Hades eyes "You can't be trusted, your line is notorious for using women." "And you aren't? How fucking hypocritical." Zeus fumed "You forget your place." "I've forgotten nothing I'm going to speak my mind. I do that and you blow me up or I'm with your daughter and you blow me up. Its an empty threat, Zeus Thalia wants me and she'll have me you can't stop that." Zeus closed his eyes thinking, then he cocked his head as if listening to something and smile came across his face. "Are you sure about that? That she wants you?" he asked. Nico was taken aback, why was Zeus asking him this? "What do you mean?" Zeus chuckled, a deep rumbling sound like thunder. "You'll see nephew." He said sending Nico spinning back to earth.

He landed with a thud in a hotel hallway right in front of a room door. Shadow traveling was way less scary then traveling by air. Before he could move from in front of the door it opened, and he took in the scene before him, the terrible scene. Apollo stood shirtless in the doorframe and behind him clad in nothing but lacy black underwear and a bra was none other then Thalia

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I know your all probably like wtff but don't worry I'll update soon. Alright so for those who don't know Eris really is the Greek goddess of strife and discord and is mentioned in Homer's Iliad. There are a couple myths about her but that is where most recognize her from. Dysnomia the chaos monster however is something I made up, I don't think anyone has noticed but all my chapter titles are song titles so of course I had to use A Skylit Drive's song Eris and Dysnomia but I needed a character to represent Dysnomia so that's where that came from. Share and Review **


	11. Chapter11:She Puts The Ho In Homewrecker

**A/N: Hey it's been called to my attention that the formatting of the chapters when I upload them is changing. Sorry if they've been hard to read, on my computer everything is double spaced and indented so hopefully this chapter will be that way online as well. Also sorry if there have been a lot of grammatical errors lately, I've been rushing to get the last two chapters out. **

Chapter Eleven: She Puts The Ho in Homewrecker

_Two hours earlier… _

Rachel came back to the table after a few minutes sliding into the seat next to Thalia. When Nico still hadn't returned nearly ten minutes later it was evident that he had most likely headed to Olympus. "He probably just wants to get it over with as soon as possible." Said Percy. "Let's go find a hotel for the night, I'm sure he'll find us no matter where we are."

Luckily I-drive was full of hotels and a good amount of them were demi-god friendly so it didn't take long to find a place and get settled in. Percy and Rachel wanted to go out and explore a little since they had never been to Orlando. After a little persuading Annabeth agreed to go with them but Thalia declined, her friend was supposed to meet her shortly. She sat in one of the plush chairs in the hotel lobby lost in thought. Seconds later a shadow crossed her vision blocking the light. She looked up to find Apollo standing there grinning.

"What do you want?' she asked wearily. She really wasn't in the mood to fight off Apollo's advances.

"Oh I just wanted to catch up with an old friend. I was surprised to learn you weren't with the Hunters anymore when I visited them in May." Thalia rolled her eyes just her luck if there was anything she wanted to do less than put up with Apollo's flirting it was talk about the Hunters with him. He had visited there camp a few times a year and it had always been her duty to show him around and keep him away from the girls. Over time Apollo had become convinced they were friends, he was sadly mistaken.

"As much as I'd love to talk to you" started Thalia voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm waiting for someone." Apollo made no move to get up, just closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. She had no idea what he was doing but had learned long ago that Apollo wasn't as dense as he seemed. He did pick up on hints he just chose to ignore them.

"There now your evening has taken a different turn, I'm sorry to inform you that your friend will no longer be able to come hang out." Said Apollo flashing his trademark smile. Thalia's mouth dropped open, had he really just done what she thought?

"Did you just? Ugh I can't believe you! All of you gods are the same! You're all convinced you can meddle in people's lives to suit your whims. That is not cool." She crossed her arms after her outburst leaning against the back of the chair, furious. Artemis could be a total bitch and stubborn but she was nowhere near as nerve wracking as her twin.

"How about I buy you a drink and make it up to you?" asked Apollo. Thalia declined but even with her refusal he got up and dragged her to the hotel bar. After a couple drinks Thalia felt her annoyance with Apollo wearing off, he actually could be kind of funny and as much as she hated to admit it, he was really hot.

"You know your actually not that bad to talk to, surprisingly you have a personality." She mused thinking a loud. He smiled back wryly, it was kind of a back handed compliment.

"And you aren't a stuck up bitch, you just act like one." He shot back, he patted her knee to let her know he was joking though. "You know I'm not just good at holding a conversation…" He couldn't help but flirt with her, she was a beautiful girl and beautiful innocent (or nearly innocent) girls were his specialty. Deciding to humor him Thalia began to flirt back, she thought: Hey why not I'm a little tipsy and its all just fun. It was fun for her but Apollo was serious he wanted to see just how far she was willing to go.

"What else are you good at then/? I'd like to see." Thalia said. Oh the magic words thought Apollo. With another little finger trick Thalia found herself in a hotel room laying on the bed with Apollo hovering over her one arm on each side of her body. Before she could say this isn't what she had meant he kissed her and her world exploded.

She didn't know if it was the drinks, the centuries of practice, or the fact that he was a god but where ever he touched immediately became aroused. Though she would never say it out loud as amazing as Nico was it was nothing like this. Apollo slowly trailed kiss down her neck as his hands slid over her body. Part of her knew she should get up but it was like something was holding her to the bed.

"Remember the time this almost happened in the woods in Virginia?" he whispered in her ear, How could she forget? She had gotten in a fight with Artemis and Apollo had just happened to be there. Momentary weakness like this one had almost led to him kissing her then but Artemis had showed up and stopped them. As much as she hated to admit it, she had always kind of been insanely attracted to the sun god. "I knew you'd come around." He said seductively before slipping off her shirt.

Her mind slipped into a haze as they progressed further and further. Clothes were shed and limbs tangled as they moved and changed positions. Many times Thalia had to keep herself from crying out. All the sensations she was feeling were indescribable. "You are so amazing." Apollo panted, his nails digging into her side but even that pain was pleasurable. Against her will a loud moan slipped out, that was all the encouragement he needed. His thrust became harder and faster sending them both over the edge. Thalia felt her whole body shudder as her muscles contracted, by the look of Apollo's face he was feeling the same thing. Slowly he pulled out of her and they lay side by side.

Apollo began rubbing her back and trying to kiss her neck but she stood up and began to collect her clothes thinking about what she had just done. "What is it babe?" he asked sitting up to rest on one elbow, the other arm reaching up to fix his unruly hair. "I'm not done with you yet." He said with a wink.

"You have to ask? We just had sex, what about Nico?" at that thought she bit her lip. Would it be better to tell him or pretend it never happened? If she didn't tell him she ran the risk of some spiteful god feeding him the information.

"What about him? He hasn't officially asked you out has he?" asked Apollo. Thalia shook her head and began getting dressed. "I didn't think so. What do you see in that kid anyway? He's hopeless Thalia, the lives of Hades children never go well. You and me on the other hand… I'm not just after you for the sex. I know you try to deny it but we have gotten to know each other over the years" Before Thalia could respond a loud thump echoed around their room from the outside. Apollo looked at the door quizzically and got up pulling on his pants. "What the hell was that?" he said and without thinking opened the door coming face to face with Nico.

Nico glanced at Apollo then Thalia taking in their half naked forms and messy appearance before turning and walking down the hall. Quickly Thalia grabbed her dress and put it on not caring if it was backwards or inside out. She pushed past Apollo racing down the hall. He called for her to wait but she ignored him, she had to catch up with Nico. She noticed the door to the stairs closing and went in that direction bursting into the stairwell. He was only one flight below her.

"Nico wait please. That wasn't what it looked like" She said rushing down. He started to keep going but stopped, turning his head up to look at her.

"Why should I Thalia, I would love to know." He said voice breaking. Disbelief filled his mind. Here he was risking being blown to bits for this girl and she wasn't even thinking of him. How could she be when she was fucking a god? No wonder Zeus had laughed at him. "Don't bother trying to explain, there's nothing to say. No matter how you try to spin it, I know what happened. Its exactly what it looked like, I'm not stupid."

"Ok your right I'm sorry but it was mistake Nico, I'm not going to lie to you things did happen. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry." Even as she said it she realized how dumb it sounded. How could sorry make up for what she had just done. " I can't explain what came over me."

"There's no need to, its just words." Nico said. The more he looked at her, cheeks still flushed, hair still everywhere the angrier he got. How the fuck could she stand there trying to make things okay, this was never going to be ok. "Do me a favor Thalia and just forget everything. Forget how I ever felt about you. We've gone through more shit trying to get together then I really think you're worth seeing how you act when I'm not around. This isn't going to work, how can I trust you? If anyone asks why I'll just say that we were to different, not that you're a fucking slut." He intended his words to be weapons, he wanted them to destroy her and they did. Seeing the look on her face however didn't satisfy him, it just made his heart break even more.

Each word hit Thalia hard like a punch in the stomach, she couldn't say she wasn't expecting it though. As he turned and kept going down the stairs she did nothing to stop him this time. Dejectedly she started going the opposite direction of him, back upstairs. Luckily her room key was still in the pocket of her dress, she opened the door and hurled herself onto her bed curling into the fetal position as tears poured down her face.

As Nico was storming through the lobby he noticed his friends coming in. Fuck he thought. He didn't want them to see him and ask him what was wrong. He wasn't in the mood for their questions or attempts to cheer him up. Veering to the left he cut through the bar to get outside grabbing a shot on the way. Thinking he had avoided them he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice try." Said a familiar voice coming from beside him. There stood Rachel back in her usual outfit of jeans and a v-neck instead of the "fashionable" ensembles she'd been wearing lately. She looked back to normal, and beautiful. Even in his distressed state Nico couldn't help but think of gorgeous she had looked that last day at camp. She had been doing something reckless then telling him how she felt. He hadn't been in the mood for that then but he was now he wanted to do something dangerous and out of character.

He downed the shot barely registering the taste as the fiery liquid raced down his throat. They were the only two outside in a relatively concealed spot, without even saying anything he pushed her back against the wall.

"Nico what are you doing? What's wrong?" she asked. This wasn't like her friend. Actually it was like Nico but only when he was really, really upset.

"Nothings wrong, I've just been thinking about what you said." He replied. It was sort of true, he had just been thinking about it but until he had seen her beside him he had actually forgotten that they had talked at all. He ran his fingers through her coppery hair. It was now or never, slowly he leaned down and kissed her. She was hesitant at first but then responded more eagerly. She let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth and his hands massage her breast. Nico was enjoying himself until suddenly an image of Thalia doing the same thing with Apollo popped into his head. He pulled away quickly squeezing his eyes shut, he still couldn't believe what she had done. When he opened them they were completely black and cold.

"Nico, this isn't like you. I mean as much as I enjoyed that, Apollo is going to kill you. Why are you so upset, is Olympus not coming to help?" asked Rachel. Kissing Nico had been great but as he pulled away out of nowhere she realized he wasn't doing it because he liked her. He was using her to focus on instead of whatever was bothering him.

At the mention of the Lord of the Sun, Nico's eyes flashed red with fire. "Apollo knows not to mess with me right now." He said his voice gruff. If there was anywhere to go Rachel would've stepped back. This Nico was way intense he looked just like his dad, his eyes now boring into hers filled her head with images of fear.

"You're scaring me." She said voice trembling. He took a step towards her then shook his head. When his eyes opened again they were back to normal. He walked to a near by bench and slumped down head in his hands. Breathing a sigh of relief that whatever that little episode was, was over Rachel sat beside him and rubbed his back. "Hey buddy it'll be ok, I promise. I don't know what's going on but you'll end up alright."

"You're a really good friend Rachel, you really are. Olympus is going to take care of Eris, so I don't have to worry about that. I should be happy right that's the bigger thing but she just gets in my head. I wouldn't be affected so strongly if it was someone else but those two together it doesn't make any sense." Nico stared into the street lost in his thoughts wondering if he had said to much. He still cared enough about Thalia to not want to damage her reputation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about except for the Olympus thing, but that is good news!" said Rachel looking around as well. Suddenly her breath caught and her eyes flashed green for a second. Nico had turned to look at her when he heard her sharp in take of breath and saw her eyes flash. He been friends with Rachel long enough to know what that meant.

"What is it Rachel?" he asked urgently. The temperature had suddenly dropped and the wind had picked up out of nowhere.

"Dsynomia, she found us." With that they both got up and sprinted inside, they needed to let the others know. Nico ran up the stairs to his room ignoring the fact that Percy and Annabeth were fooling around on HIS bed.

"We have trouble you guys, Dysnomia is here. Get your weapons lets go." They jumped up and grabbed their weapons from the nightstand. They were back downstairs in record time looking as a black fog rolled in from the north stopping in front of the hotel.

"I can't find Thalia anywhere." Rachel yelled coming out of the elevators stopping beside them.

Annabeth cursed. "We can't fight this without her." There was no time to waste though outside they could see mortals starting to panic no telling what they saw the black mass as.

"Looks like were going to have to." Said Percy raising Riptide and running outside straight into their enemy.

**Share and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ending Is The Beginning

**A/N: Sadly this is going to be the final chapter in For The Love Of Death, but I couldn't let Nico and Thalia's adventures end here so stay tuned for the sequel coming soon. **

Chapter Twelve: The Ending Is The Beginning

Percy ran straight at Dysnomia, the fog opened as if developing him and then became even thicker. It was hard to breathe much less move his arms to fight. Though the monster didn't look solid it was like wading through jello. A little help would be nice you guys he thought.

The others stood in shock for a moment before regaining their senses. Annabeth charged in wielding her knife and Nico pulled out his stygian iron sword, its black metal gleaming terribly in the light. "Stay here and don't do anything stupid." He said to Rachel before he followed the other two demi-gods outside.

"Don't do anything stupid. Psh like I would I mean there was that one time I flew into New York when Percy was battling Kronos but that's when I was fifteen!" she exclaimed. Rachel hated not being able to help, she had training but probably wasn't ready to go out there and fight a monster of this caliber. Still she couldn't sit there and just watch while her friends fought for their souls. She ran back into the main body of the hotel she had to find Apollo or Thalia.

As soon as Nico got outside his vision was almost completely gone. No matter which way he turned all he saw was black and all he felt was fear. It was as if he was fighting the same powers he had so often used against monsters. He could hear mortals screaming around him, this jolted him into battle mode, he lifted his sword and began to fight. To his left he could hear Annabeth yelling something about not having a battle plan but then she was cut off. He began to worry until he saw a flash of her knife and the area around her became thinner.

"We were not prepared for this." She said before diving back into a thicker section. "Her life source should be close to the middle of this." She called back towards Nico. This seemed like a good theory to him so he to headed deeper into the mist.

He progressed fairly far before things turned horribly wrong. He could see Riptide gleaming in front of him swinging in wide arcs. Nico felt Dsynomia slowly fading but he knew it wasn't going to be enough he needed to absorb her essence with his sword. Before he could get close to Percy he felt a stabbing sensation in his side. He tried to push past it but it began happening around his entire waist. Looking down he saw that the fog had latched onto him and was slowly spreading from his waist up and down. The monster was inhaling his soul. Everything went black and he felt himself getting weaker. His mind was panicking as he realized that his personality, his essence was slipping away. His sword clattered to the ground as muscle spasms began to wrack his body. This is it, the prophecy is coming true he thought as he began to slip out of consciousness. Then everything went from black to white, not a normal white but bright, hot, white like lightening. He felt like he was exploding and the mist loosened from his body. Nico had one final thought before he blacked out, I'll be seeing you soon dad…

It felt as if the whole world had disappeared, as if everything had been empty and black for a long time. Nico was suddenly thrown into something like a dream, it was as if he was watching images on a screen past by. _I_ _shouldn't be here_ he thought. _Why am I sleeping, wasn't I just doing something important?_ He struggled to find himself, his consciousness. Slowly he felt his senses coming back. He could tell he was laying down on something hard, and he was moving. He also heard voices around him whispering urgently.

"Its been like three hours shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"We should just drive straight to camp, take turns sleeping. He needs a healer."

"I wish I knew where Apollo ran off to he could help us."

At the mention of the sun gods name Nico couldn't help but flinch, Annabeth, who was lying beside him noticed this slight movement. "Hey he's awake! Nico we were all so worried about you!"

Rachel, Nico and Annabeth were all in the back seat laying down. They had folded down the second row of seats to make room for his long, lean form. Thalia was in the passenger seat and Percy was driving, they were almost to the border of Georgia.

"Well worry no more, even though I do feel like shit. What happened?" he asked trying to sit up but wincing as his head started to spin.

"Shit was crazy bro!" Percy called from the front. "I've never fought anything like that, I hope I don't have fight anything like that again anytime soon. We were doing alright but then its like Dysnomia sensed you getting close to her core and latched on to you.

"Yeah she completely pulled away from us and her whole form wrapped around YOU." Put in Annabeth.

"Then freakin Rachel came running out." Continued Percy throwing a fake pointed glance in her direction. "But she managed not to mess up the battle this time, she actually helped save it cause she had Thalia with her. I swear Thalia pulled down so much lightening I'm surprised the whole hotel didn't blow up." Percy realized that remark might hit close to home for Nico considering that's how his mom had died. "It was cool though no one was hurt miraculously. I'm not sure what everyone thought happened but we got the hell out of there."

"I thought we lost you though, if you had been in Dsynomia for any longer you would've been dead. We barely got you out in time as it is, Thalia saved you." Commented Rachel from his left. Nico didn't know what to say to that except for non- committal "wow thank you." After all he had heard his head was spinning, or that could still be from nearly dying. He was hurt from the battle, still angry at Thalia, and embarrassed at how he had acted with Rachel. Since he couldn't shadow travel and disappear to take everything in he did the next best thing.

"What would I do without friends like you? Really thanks you guys but I still feel weak I think I'm going to back to sleep…" he got the reaction he was hoping for. Immediately they were all saying how that was a good idea and that they would get him some more nectar and ambrosia soon. Once again he closed his eyes but sleep eluded him for a long time. His mind was racing he had a lot to deal with… most importantly he had to figure out how make it the rest of the summer not be awkward around Rachel and how to handle being around Thalia.

_One and half months later…_

It was September 1st and Thalia was finally packing her belongings to leave camp. These days camp lasted longer for those demi-gods that didn't have to go to school, it sucked. So many times since the quest she hadn't wanted to leave and had in fact snuck out but it was going to be amazing to get back into the city for good. At camp she frequently ran into Nico and there was the whole teaching together thing but now she'd be free of him. Not that she really wanted to but it was awkward just being friends, if you could even call it that. She sat on her bed sighing they were friendly enough with each other but she wanted it to be like it was before even if it was back to them hating each other. At least then there had been passion now he mostly treated her like she was a brick wall, there was no spark between them at all. Seeing that she still had time before the cleaning harpies came she decided to take one more walk around camp.

Across the way Nico was in his own cabin lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was finally time to get out of this hell. The rest of the summer had been filled with mistakes well one giant mistake… A week or two after coming back from the quest he had begun dating Sage and she had made his life miserable. She was as annoying as her mother and was constantly asking him if he was hanging out with Thalia or talking to her. He hated when he brought her up he already thought about her enough and saw her everywhere. It was a constant reminder of the great opportunity that he had lost. Thankfully he had ended things with Sage the week before and now he was headed back to New York, things were looking up. He rolled over on his side looking at how empty things looked without his stuff spread everywhere. There was still another hour before he was supposed to meet Percy to leave so he decided to get out and get some fresh air. There was a clearing a little ways from his cabin where he liked to sit and think, he was almost there when he heard voices floating through the trees. One of them in particular caught his attention, it was Thalia but he didn't recognize the other girls voice.

Thalia had been aimlessly walking around when out of nowhere a figure had appeared before her, a god but luckily not the one she thought it was. "Aphrodite?" she asked warily.

"Cousin! Hello, you're looking pretty even being so love sick." Said the goddess. She sat gracefully on a fallen log and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit next to me." She smiled her teeth shining brightly and flipped her hair. _Oh man._ Thalia thought what could Aphrodite possibly want with her? Well actually she had a few ideas of why she would want to talk, none of them good.

"What do you mean love sick?" she asked sitting hesitantly beside her.

"Oh you know what I mean, I've been keeping an eye on you and Nico. You're my new project now that Percy and Annabeth are solid." Said Aphrodite. Thalia breathed a sigh of relief so this was about her and Nico. "Even though he tried to make things work with someone else he's been thinking about you, and now he's single! So are you well basically right have you heard from-"

"He's been thinking about me?" Thalia asked cutting off the love goddess she had to get the conversation away from _that _and it was nice to hear that Nico still cared.

Aphrodite nodded her head and looked at Thalia eyes gleaming. "What perfect timing.' She whispered then louder she said "You really loved Nico didn't you?"

"I did but what does that have to do with anything, things between us are ruined." Answered Thalia dejectedly.

"I think your wrong on that one." She said with a wink. A twig cracked somewhere to Thalia's right and she turned to look, someone was out there. When she turned back the goddess was gone. She looked back to the right and saw Nico emerging from the woods.

"I'm guessing we both didn't end up here on accident. He said pausing a little ways away from her. She was wearing jean shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled back. As always she looked beautiful even though she obviously hadn't put any effort into her appearance.

"I'm starting to think that as well." Said Thalia standing up. "Did you hear that…" Nico nodded shifting on his toes uncomfortably. "Oh um, wow." Thalia blushed uncontrollably the gods just loved embarrassing her.

"So you did love me as in past tense? That kind of sucks." He said moving closer. They hadn't been completely alone since Orlando, it was time to get closure, to say things that couldn't be left unsaid. "She was right though I have been thinking about you… a lot. I really don't know why I should've written you off but I can't."

"Nico don't let's just pretend that whole little scene never happened. She's just fucking with us." Thalia didn't want to get her hopes up. It was better just to keep things the way they are as non-friends.

"Aphrodite isn't one for a lost cause… I've been wanting to say I'm sorry for how I acted. I wish I had given you a chance to explain. We really weren't even together, it was just a shock you know? It doesn't make it right but me being a total dick to you wasn't right either." Nico said brushing his hair out of his eyes and taking a deep breathe, it was time to lay everything on the line. "I didn't realize how much I liked you even barely knowing you, I think you're the first girl I've fallen in love with. Even now…" he paused then blurted it out. "I love you."

"That's just love magic talking." Thalia said her defense mechanisms popping up. She wasn't going to let Aphrodite's words get under her skin, could he still care? Maybe she should just go with it. "But even still I do really think I love you too. I've missed you so much, honestly I do things and I'm automatically like Nico would've enjoyed this."

"I do the same thing but you know thinking of you. Its crazy really, I guess we might as well stop avoiding the inevitable." He said now standing right in front of her. This was a moment he'd been waiting for, for weeks. Before he had been to proud to back down and apologize but he felt as if now was his last chance. "I forgive you Thalia and it might take time but I'll trust you. I, I want to pick up where we left off and try again." He bent his head and gently kissed her lips before she could say anything.

"Do you really think it could work?" she asked heart racing. "I think it could, I'll make it work." She said answering her own question. He took her hand and she couldn't help smiling, she said a silent prayer to Aphrodite even though she knew the love goddess would probably not make things easy for them. At least she had gotten them together again something Thalia would never have managed doing herself.

"Well let's make this official, Thalia gods this sounds lame but will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask, of course." Answered Thalia bumping her hip against his. Not caring who saw or what anyone would say they walked hand in hand towards the big house. Things weren't going to be perfect any time soon but where was the fun in that? Nico and Thalia were finally together. little did they know it was going to be a whirlwind adventure.

**The End**


End file.
